The Battle of the Century
by GeishaKini
Summary: Set in Harry's world, Voldemort and Chaos join forces to trump their enemies. The Sailor Team is called on for help. New secrets await our Sailor Team and Hogwarts Team, will they be able to defeat their enemies?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: I'm a what?

This story happens after Nehelenia is defeated and Galaxia/Chaos teams up with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Sammy is Saturn Knight. The Outers are in this story. I do not own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon! The Sailor Scouts are Galactic Sailor Scouts and the Knights are Star Knights. Thanks to Asian-hime for being my beta!

* * *

Serena awoke one morning to see a large gray barn owl perched on a tree limb outside her bedroom window.

"Luna!" Serena whispered loudly as she poked Luna repeatedly.

"What is it Serena!" Luna hissed as she opened one large eye to look at her charge.

"There's an owl outside my window! And it's staring at me!" she cried hysterically.

"Don't worry about it, it'll go away soon" Luna replied lazily attempting to go back to sleep.

"Maybe I should let it in, do you think it's hurt or something" Serena said.

"I don't know. If you're worried just let it in already." Luna replied as she sat up, stretching.

Serena cautiously opened the window only to jump back when the owl swooped in, dropping three envelopes onto her bed. The owl proceeded to perch itself on the only thing available - the back of Serena's desk chair. The owl stared at them cocking its head slightly in wonder. Serena and Luna stared at the owl then they glanced at each other before stopping to stare at the envelopes on the bed.

"Well don't just stand there and stare at them, open them and see what they say Serena." Luna commanded, "Just be careful. We don't know what the envelopes may contain.

Serena cautiously picked up the first envelope, examining it carefully before she turned it over. Her eyes widened as she saw what was written, to Miss S. Tsukino, first room on the left, 328 Cherry Hill Lane, Tokyo, Japan; written in a neat emerald green scrawl across the front of the envelope.

Her curiosity peaked, she began to open the envelope and pulled out the piece of parchment, reading it out loud for Luna's benefit.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of _WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Miss Tsukino,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment for 9th year students. Start of term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later then July 31st.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

MINERVA McGONAGALL

_ Deputy Headmistress_

Serena stared wide-eyed at Luna after reading the letter. She glanced at the other letters on the bed then looked questioningly at Luna. Luna looked at the letter with suspicion as she gave a slight nod of approval. Nodding back Serena picked up the letter and turned it over to read to whom it was addressed.

to Princess Serenity, heir to the Moon Kingdom; was written in the same neat emerald green scrawl. She then began to open the envelope, pulled out the piece of parchment and read:

Dear Princess Serenity,

We are pleased to hear that you have been accepted at Hogwarts, if you would be so kind

to bring your guardians Luna and Artemis as well, I would appreciate it very much as how I need to talk to them about a matter of great importance. I will be waiting a reply.

Yours Sincerely,

Dumbledore

After reading the letter addressed to her "other self" Serena picked up the last letter, glanced at it fleetingly, then quickly opened it and passed it to Luna without reading it.

Luna smiled in thanks and began to read the letter silently. When she was done reading it she raised her head and looked up at Serena.

"What does it say?" Serena questioned.

"My old friend, Professor Dumbledore, asked if the Scouts, Artemis, and I would join them at Hogwarts this year. Voldemort and some unknown evil are lurking around the school...and..." she paused.

"And what?" Serena interrupted impatiently.

Luna continued, after glaring at Serena, "...he thought we might be able to help them destroy them...once and for all."

"Should I agree then?" Serena pondered out loud.

"Yes, I believe it would be beneficial to go." Luna said.

Serena sighed, "I should probably let mom know, huh?"

"That would probably be a very good idea" Luna replied. Without wasting any more time Serena got dressed, walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Mom?" Serena called as soon as she passed through the doorway.

Ilene turned towards her daughter and smiled as she replied, "Yes, dear?

"Do-do you...Do you know anything about a school called Hogwarts?" Serena asked hesitantly.

Ilene froze in shock, her spatula falling to ground and her smile fading.

"Ho-How do you know about Hogwarts?" Ilene questioned as she bent over to pick up her discarded spatula while trying to hide her shock at the same time.

"This letter arrived from Hogwarts this morning" Serena replied, handing the previously mentioned letter to her mother.

"Well, it's about time" Ilene muttered quietly with a sigh of relief while scanning over the letter.

It was Serena's turn to be shocked as she stared at her mom, "What are you talking about mom?"

"Serena." Ilene began hesitantly, I think...There is something you should know"

"What is it?" asked Serena as she urged her mother to continue.

"Serena, I don't know how to put this, but you're a..." her mother paused, hesitating.

"A...what?" Serena asked.

"You're a...a witch"

"I'm a...what?"

"You're a witch!" Ilene exclaimed.

"That's impossible!" Serena yelled as she fell into the nearest chair.

"But...There's something I don't understand..."

Serena ran her hand through her bangs in exasperation, "But what, mom?"

Her mother hesitated, "You were supposed to get this letter eight years ago"

"So..."

"So, that means you will be starting Hogwarts in your ninth year instead of as a first year" Ilene stated matter of factly.

"Oh"

"We must leave right now to go get your things right away!

"Um...how are we supposed to get there, exactly?"

"By floo powder of course" Ilene chirped happily while Serena stared at her mother wondering what in the moon's name 'floo powder' was.

"Where is Hogwarts anyway?" Serena sighed realizing it was useless to get any information from her mother when she was this excited.

"In London" her dad replied as he walked into the kitchen, "Sorry couldn't help, but overhear your conversation.

"What?" Serena shrieked turning the full force of her stare on her dad.

"That's right Serena" Ilene replied airily, waving her hand in the air like it was no big deal. "In London."

"But...But that's...It's...it's too far away, I won't be able to see you everyday" Serena voiced her tone undeniably sad.

"We'll send you can always owl us everyday" Ken said.

"Okay I guess. Is Sammy going too?" Serena questioned.

"Of course I am" Sammy replied walking into the kitchen with his own acceptance letter in hand and the owl on his shoulder.

He winked at Serena as he passed before handing his letter to his mom.

"Let's go get your things now" Ilene said as she hurriedly scrawled a reply on a piece of parchment that was tied to the owls' leg. Without further delay she retied the piece of parchment onto the owls' leg and sent him off.

"Now go get ready so we can leave" Ken said.

Serena nodded as she hurried up the stairs to her room, and once inside she immediately shut the door.

"Luna" Serena whispered.

"Yes?"

"We have to go now, come on" she said as she picked up the black cat off of the floor as Luna came out from under the bed.

With Luna securely on her shoulder Serena rushed back down the stairs, only pausing to calm herself slightly before she entered the kitchen.

"Mom, Luna can come with me right? I mean Dumbledore specifically requested that she come." Serena said, her word slightly slurred in her rush to get them out.

"Well, okay, I don't see why not. Pets are allowed as long as it's an owl, cat, or toad, after all." her mother shook her head, "Dumbledore never ceases to confuse me. But, if he wants your cat there - I guess I can't refuse."

Of course Serena had left out the parts about why Luna needed to come as well as the letter addressed to her 'other self.'

When the whole family was together again, they proceeded into the living room and stood in front of the fireplace. Ilene, who was the first to reach the fireplace, pulled a flowerpot off of the mantelpiece and held it in front of her.

"How do you use that...floo powder stuff?" Sammy asked staring at it skeptically.

"Just watch me" Ken said as he took a pinch of the floo powder, stepped up to the fire and threw the glittering powder into the flames. With a roar, the fire turned a bright emerald green color.

He stepped into the fire and shouted "Diagon Alley!" then he vanished.

"Sammy you go next. Just do exactly what your father did" Ilene told her son.

He dipped his hand into the flowerpot and repeated what his father did and with a shout of "Diagon Alley!" he too vanished.

"Alright you next Serena" Ilene said as she turned to face her daughter.

"Okay" Serena replied as she helped herself to some floo powder too. She tossed the floo powder into the fire and stepped into the green flames.

"Diagon Alley!" she shouted and vanished along with Luna, who held on for dear life.

Ilene took a pinch of floo powder, put the flowerpot back in its place and proceeded to follow her family's example.

"Diagon Alley!" she shouted and vanished in a burst of green flames.

* * *

AN: Okay, so I'm totally redoing this story with the help of my sister, who is also my beta for this story, I'll be re-posting chapters as soon as I get them back from her!

Continued in chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Diagon Alley

Okay so here's chapter 2! Please bear with me as I have been working very much lately and have lacked the motivation to continue this and the rest of my stories. But as you all know HP7 Part II was just released and it has left me a little excited so I've begun to start writing again slowly, at least for this story. So please read on!

* * *

Well once Serena got out at the right grate she saw her parents and her brother waiting patiently for her as her parents were talking to an older man behind the counter of some grubbing looking pub.

"Well Tom I greatly appreciated talking to you, but we must be off...school supplies and all" Serena's father had said as he shook hands with Tom.

"Indeed it has" the old man replied as he nodded at them.

"Let's go Serena!" Ilene exclaimed excitedly as she ushered them through the bar to the small, walled courtyard outside.

"Umm, mom..."

"Yes, Serena?" Ilene asked absentmindedly as she produced her wand and began to count bricks in the wall in front of her, above the lone trash can.

"How exactly are we going to buy supplies by standing in a courtyard?" Serena asked bewildered as she watched her mother carefully.

"Hmm, right...stand back now!" Ilene called out to them as she tapped the wall three times.

Much to Serena's surprise the wall in front of her mother began to quiver and shake uncontrollably and a very small hole appeared in the middle and slowly started to grow and grow into an archway of sorts onto a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight.

Kenji beamed, "Welcome to Diagon Alley, kids!" He bellowed as he ushered them through onto the cobbled street, as the archway slowly closed in on itself.

"Wow!" the two siblings exclaimed at the same time as they glanced at each other.

"Well first things first we must go get money" Kenji stated matter of factlly.

"And where would we be going for that, papa?" Sammy asked.

"Why at Gringotts, of course" Ilene interjected as the family slowly began their journey to the wizarding bank.

Brother and sister looked at each other incredulously and shrugged their shoulders as they followed their parents.

Soon they reached a very tall towering snowy white building. The siblings eyes widened in shock as they spotted what looked like a goblin in a scarlet and gold uniform.

"M-mom, is that...is that a-a goblin?" Serena asked in a harsh whisper and they climbed the steps.

"Yes dear it is" Ilene replied as the goblin bowed and opened the huge bronze doors for them as they walked in.

Soon they were face to face with a second set of doors, this time silver with words engraved neatly on the front:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

"You'd be crazy to try and rob this place" Kenji commented as a pair of goblins bowed and opened the massive silvers doors to reveal to them a grand marble hall.

Hundreds of goblins could be seen behind a long counter scribbling away in large ledgers, and weighing coins in brass scales. There were many doors leading off of the grand hall, and even more goblins showing people in and out.

Serena continued to watch the goings on around her as they approached the counter.

"Hello, we're here to take money out of the Tsukino's vault" Kenji said politely.

"And do you have the key sir?" the goblin asked gruffly.

"Yes, here it is" Kenji said showing the goblin a tiny gold key.

"Very well, I will have someone take you down to your vault" said the goblin as he motioned another goblin over.

They followed the goblin through one of the doors and climbed into the cart that awaited them.

The cart twisted and turned as it hurtled through the maze of twisting passages it's destination seemed to preset as the goblin was not steering the cart. After several more minutes the cart came to and abrupt stop in front of a vault numbered 686.

They clambered out of the cart to stand in front of their family vault.

"Key please" the goblin asked as Kenji handed him the tiny gold key.

The goblin walked up and pushed a small latch over and inserted the gold key in the keyhole and unlocked the vault.

He stepped back as the vault door swung open to reveal mounds and mounds of gold coins, columns of silver coins, and heaping piles of tiny bronze knuts.

"Wow" the siblings explained as they all walked into the vault.

Ilene produced 2 small black satchels and piled some of each coin into both bags.

"The gold ones are Galleons," Kenji began. "Seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon, and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle" Ilene finished. "Don't worry too much Serena," she stated when she saw the perplexing look on her daughters features. "You'll figure it out soon enough."

Serena nodded as her mother handed her and Sammy each a black bag.

"Now don't loose track of that, you'll need to pay for all your supplies" Kenji stated as they went back to the goblin and made their way back to the surface.

Once outside Gringotts they decided their first stop should be Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

Ilene ushered the two kids inside and approached a squat witch dressed all in mauve.

"May I help you dears?" the witch asked as she glanced at Serena and Sammy.

"Yes two for Hogwarts Madam Malkin..." Ilene replied.

"Ah yes, I was wondering when I'd be seeing them" Madam Malkin commented as she looked at Serena with a twinkle in her eye.

"Hmm alright then..." Ilene clearly curious as to Madam Malkin's statement as she smiled.

"Come this way then..." Madam Malkin said as she lead the two siblings to the back and stood Serena and Sammy on stools next to one another and slipped silver robes over their heads.

After a few minutes each she had their robes pinned to the right length and handed them each a parcel of extra sets of robes for the school year and winter cloaks.

Once done they proceeded to buy the rest of their school supplies...last on the list was Flourish & Blotts and Ollivander's Wand Shop.

When they made a quick stop at Eeylops Owl Emporium both had picked out rather interesting looking snowy white owls.

Although Luna would be accompanying Serena to Hogwarts she thought it best to actually have an owl to send letters to home. Since she was sure Luna would be very busy.

Soon they made their way to Flourish & Blotts and entered the tiny shop. Books lined the walls, leather bound, books the size of postage stamps and many other various sizes.

Kenji and Ilene proceeded to the counter to retrieve to Hogwarts 9th year bundles as Sammy and Serena wandered the store.

As Serena was looking along a shelve of books there was a peculiar black book with silver embossment that caught her attention.

It had strange writing on the front but she felt drawn to the book. And she could strangely understand the language in which the book was written. And she knew for a fact that she didn't.

She flipped open the book and began to quickly scan over the pages...one section which she had come across sparked her curiosity. She nodded her head with affirmation and closed the book with a thud as she walked over to her parents who were getting ready to purchase the school books and added the book to the pile.

The owner behind the counter nodded and they paid for their books before they left the store in search of Ollivander's Wand Shop.

"Hmm curious..." Kenji said as the neared Ollivander's Wand Shop a sign in the shop window clearly telling a patrons that Ollivander's was closed and would reopen for business the next morning as scheduled.

"I guess we'll have to come back tomorrow..." Ilene said as she turned to the kids.

"Well is there anything you guys would like to do before we head on home?" she asked as she looked at her kids.

"No mom, I think we're okay...I told the girls I would meet up with them later on at the temple" Serena stated.

"Alright then dear, but I don't want you out too late tonight. We'll have to come back tomorrow to get your wands" Ilene said as they made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron to borrow their fireplace.

Moments later they had arrived home with all their things in tow. The siblings lugged all their stuff upstairs to their rooms and put everything in their trunks.

Soon after Serena and Sammy had meet up at the bottom of the stairs before Serena went to tell their mother that they were leaving.

Shortly after Serena and Sammy left their house and proceeded in the direction of the temple to meet up with Darien and the rest of the team.

They climbed the rest of the stairs and were greeted by the Inner and Outer Scouts as Serena found a spot next to Darien and Sammy a spot next to Hotaru.

"Hey Sere, how was your day?" Darien asked as he leaned over and place a gentle kiss to his girlfriends temple.

"Umm, well it was the usual" Serena said casting a sideways glance at Sammy who nodded to the unspoken question in her eyes.

"Ahhh, I wish I could say the same sometimes" Darien commented. "I miss not having to study all the time...high school was so much more relaxed compared to college life."

"Now Darien you know it's not that bad...I mean look at you, studying to become a doctor and all" Amy stated.

"Yea but that takes a lot of studying" Darien said.

"Hmm, I suppose this is true. I can't wait to get into college!" Amy exclaimed excitedly. "All that studying and schoolwork, it makes me so excited!"

"Only you would look forward to all the work Amy" Mina said with a drawl as she glanced in her direction.

Just as Raye was about to comment the phone rang. She excused herself to go and answer it.

"Moshi Moshi, Hino residence, Raye speaking" she said once she had answered the phone

"Oh hello Raye, this is Ilene, is Serena there? She's not answering her cell phone" Ilene asked.

"Yes, hold on" Raye said as she stuck her head out and motioned to Serena.

Serena walked over to Raye in understanding as she took the phone from the fiery scout.

"Moshi Moshi?" Serena said into the receiver.

"Serena, I hate to interrupt your time with Darien and the girls but I just couldn't help but think that you and the girls deserve to know..." Ilene started.

"Know what mom?" Serena asked questioningly as she shot a quick glance over at Sammy who then joined her by the phone.

"Well Serena, honey, I'm not really sure how to put this but...your friends are witches and wizards as well" Ilene finished.

"What you mean they're like us?" Serena asked quietly as she looked at Sammy.

"Yes dear they are, don't ask me why I know. Just know I do and that I knew their parents. They've trusted me with this information because they knew they wouldn't be able to tell them or have the time to do so." Ilene said matter of factly. "And I know Amy's mom is always busy and Raye's grandpa is a little stubborn to things like this sometimes and many of your other friends parents have passed or are too engrossed in themselves but I have their keys here at the house" Ilene finished as she waited for her daughters reply.

"Well mom, I'm not really sure what to say but I'm glad that Darien and the girls are like us and that me and Sammy won't be alone at school and that you'll help them if they need it. That's why you're the best mother ever!" Serena said proudly.

"Well dear I'm glad you think so. I will let you go and if your friends have any questions they're always welcome to ask" Ilene replied.

"Thanks mom! See you round dinner time" Serena stated happily as she hung up the phone.

"Well that's pretty cool!" Sammy exclaimed as he went back outside to join the others.

"Hey Serena, did you get a letter by chance?" Lita asked as Serena sat next to Darien again.

"What do you mean?" Serena asked bewildered as she looked around the circle of friends.

"Well while you were on the phone with your mom, we were talking about schools and such and Amy mentioned she got a letter from some school called Hogwarts" Raye said as she handed her letter to Serena to look at.

"Uhh, well yea...you see Sammy and I both received one this morning" Serena confessed to the group.

"Well what did you parents say?" Darien exclaimed.

"Well you see that's the thing..." Serena began.

"What do you mean?" Mina asked.

"Well they knew about the school, said they went there themselves at my age" Serena stated matter of factly.

"What? No way!" Amara and Michelle chorused.

"Yea, it got even weirder when I was talking to my mom a second ago..." Serena said. "She said that she knew your parents and that they were the same way!" Serena finished excitedly.

"Wait let me get this straight..." Raye started. "Are you trying to tell me that your mom knew our parents and that we are actually witches and wizards?" Raye finished incredulously.

"Yes" Serena state simply as she watched her friends' expressions carefully as they went from surprised to down right shocked. "Maybe we should go talk to mom..." Sammy said as he looked at Serena.

* * *

AN: Okay, so please read and review! I'll be working on chapter 3 in the meantime. Ja!

Continued in chapter 3...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Okay so here's chapter 3! Please bear with me as it might be slow coming sometime for stories and the like. Please read and review!

* * *

Meanwhile at the Burrow:

"Arthur!" Mrs. Weasley hollered.

"Yes, Molly dear?" Mr. Weasley asked coming into the small kitchen.

"A letter from Hogwarts, for you, very important" Mrs. Weasley said urgently as she handed him the letter. Mr. Weasley was silent a moment as he read through the letter carefully. "I don't believe it!" Mr. Weasley exclaimed as he finished the letter and set it down on the table in front of him.

"Don't believe what dad?" Fred asked, as him and all the others shuffled into the kitchen and sat down at the table. "Well, I just got a letter from Hogwarts saying that Harry, Ron, and Hermione are to be escorts for the Sailor Scouts and the Knights as they will be joining Hogwarts this year at the beginning of term" Mr. Weasley said excitedly.

"Wow, I've read so much about them" Hermione stated, excitedly as she bounced up and down, something highly uncharacteristic of the quiet bookworm. "It also says that the Scouts parents were great witches and wizards during their time at Hogwarts, besides Harry's parents of course" Mr. Weasley said with affirmation.

"Wow" Ron said. "Oh, and one more thing, these Scouts and Knights are the reincarnations of the Sailor Scouts and Knights during the Silver Millennium" Mr. Weasley added.

"But, how are we supposed to recognize them?" Hermione asked curiously. "Well, all their names are listed here, along with a picture of each of them" Mr. Weasley said handing the letter to Hermione.

"Serena Tsukino/Cosmic Sailor Silver Moon/Princess Serenity, Darien Chiba/Golden Earth Knight/Prince Endymion, Andrew Furuhata/Noble Oceanus Knight/Prince Andrew, Darleen Chiba/Sailor Earth/Princess Darleen, Amy Mizuno/Sailor Mercury/Princess Amy, Zoycite Perrin/Mercury Star Knight/General Zoycite, Mina Aino/Sailor Venus/Princess Mina, Malachite Davis/Venus Star Knight/General Malachite, Raye Hino/Sailor Mars/Princess Raye, Jedite Hawkins/Mars Star Knight/General Jedite, Lita Kino/Sailor Jupiter/Princess Lita, Nephlite Peterson/Jupiter Star Knight/General Nephlite, Hotaru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn/Princess Hotaru, Sammy Tsukino/Saturn Star Knight, Amara(Alex) Tenoh/Sailor Uranus/Prince Alex or Princess Amara, Michelle Kaioh/Sailor Neptune/Princess Michelle, and Trista Meioh/Sailor Pluto/Princess Trista. Some volatile information, Amara is a guy when not transformed and is known as Alex, when transformed Amara is a girl and is known as by Amara. Alex(Amara) and Michelle are lovers. The Scouts and Knights pictures are enclosed in the envelope" she said as she finished reading the letter out loud.

"That certainly is a lot" Harry said. "Seventeen to be exact and look here are their pictures" Hermione said taking the pictures out of the envelope. "And to think that they are the one's mentioned in our Greek Legends and History book except for the fact that in the book it doesn't mention them being reincarnated here on Earth" Harry said surprising himself that he even remembered anything from school.

"No kidding. I guess it will be explained at beginning of term" Fred said. "Yeah, probably" Harry said. "Well, we best be off to by your school things" said Mrs. Weasley. Soon they left for Diagon Alley. They returned to the Burrow a few hours later with all their things.

* * *

Meanwhile at Raye's Temple:

"Umm guys?" Serena asked flailing her arms trying to get everyone to snap out of it. "Come on you guys, we can go talk to my mom" Serena suggested.

"Yea, good" came the reply as Serena shook her head and stood up as the rest of the group slowly followed.

Serena and Sammy walked a little bit ahead of the group talking to each other quietly before they reached the Tsukino's house and all went inside.

"Mom!" Serena called out as she prompted everyone to take of their shoes before going into the living room to find her parents sitting on the couch watching the news.

"Yes Sere-Ahh I kinda figured I might be seeing the lot of you" Ilene said as she turned off the television and instructed everyone to sit.

"So I'm assuming that the reason you are here is because of what Serena told you..." Ilene started off receiving nods from everyone.

"Okay, well I naturally assumed you all would have questions so I'm ready when you are"

"How?" Darien asked quietly.

"How what dear?" Ilene asked looking at him softly.

"How is it possible...I mean, I guess I just don't really understand" Darien said as he looked up to Ilene with confused eyes.

"Well dears, I knew your parents...we were all in the same house when we went to Hogwarts. We were the best of friends, inseparable even. Once we were done with Hogwarts we were still very close, in fact we all lived here in Tokyo. We had a pact that if something were to ever happen to anyone in our group that the others would keep an eye on the children..." Ilene paused for a second, unshed tears in her eyes as she looked around the room at the group of teens before her.

"In the end I was the only one still around...some had passed away, left Tokyo without communication, or were killed by You-Know-Who" Ilene finished as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"But what do you mean? My mother is still alive as is Raye's father and Mina's parents..." Amy commented.

"Well Amy I wish I wouldn't have to be the one to tell you this but you're parents that you have now, aren't your real parents" Ilene said solemnly.

"I don't understand what you mean..."

"Your real parents were pure blooded witches and wizards...they were killed by You-Know-Who. Your current families are in fact relatives. Just more in the realm of aunts and uncles. Except Raye of course" Ilene said.

"So you're telling me that my mom is not my mom? That she's like my aunt or something?" Amy asked.

"Yes, in fact Amy the woman you're staying with is your mothers' twin. And she knew of your mothers' abilities. It wasn't uncommon for the magical blood to jump around so to speak" Ilene replied.

"Take Lita for instance. Lita your mother was of magical blood, whereas your father was not, but because of your mother you are still able to attend Hogwarts" Ilene stated. "I know this must be hard for you all, and I'm sorry that you had to hear it all from me but I wouldn't lie to you about something like this. Plus it's imperative that our magical society is kept secret."

"We understand, Mrs. Tsukino"

"Oh, and I'll make sure to send word to Hogwarts that you all will be attending the new school year. Now off you go, it's getting late and we must go pick up your school things tomorrow" Ilene said as she ushered the young adults off to their homes.

"Have a good night Mrs. Tsukino" came the chorus of voices as the Tsukino family watched from the doorway of their home as the large group went their separate ways.

Early the next morning Serena awoke to a knocking on her door, she slowly sat up and open her eyes mumbling for the person to come in.

Slowly Darien opened the door to Serena sitting up in bed.

"Good morning, Sere" Darien said softly as he walked over to her and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Good morning, Dare. But umm what are you doing here?" Serena asked as she slowly climbed out of bed, grabbing her change of clothes and stepped into the bathroom to change quickly.

"Your mother called me this morning, telling me to quote en quote 'Get your butt over here for breakfast before we go school shopping' so I did" Darien said as Serena emerged from her bathroom changed and ready for the day.

"Oh wonderful..." Serena stated albeit sarcastically as she brushed her hair out and pulled it back into a high ponytail.

"Well we better get downstairs before daddy comes after you" Serena commented with a sigh.

"Actually he was the one who told me to come wake you up..." Darien said absentmindedly as they walked down the stairs to see all of their friends being fed breakfast.

"Wow..." Serena mumbled to herself as she gave her mom a kiss on the cheek as her mom handed her a full plate mumbling a 'good morning' to the rest of the crew.

She thanked her mom and sat down at the table demolishing her breakfast in record time.

"Mmmm, that was delicious!" Serena exclaimed happily as she gathered all the dishes and helped her mom before they all gathered in the living room.

"All right, here's the deal..." Kenji started as he looked around at the rather large group. "Just follow our lead and make sure to enunciate."

"Yes sir" they chorused as they proceeded to travel via floo powder once more.

Soon the entire group was crammed into a small alley way as they watched incredulously as Mrs. Tsukino counted bricks in the wall.

Their eyes grew wide as a large archway unfolded to reveal a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight. Once through, the archway closed behind them as they followed Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino closely.

"First we must go to Gringotts to get money from your vaults" Ilene started as she handed the teens their own respective gold key. "Make sure not to loose that or you won't be able to access your funds."

Once they had reached Gringotts they had to split up and visit various vaults back to back because their group was so large. Once finished they met up outside the towering white building and began to discuss the plan from there.

Once an agreement was met the large group made their way to the shops to purchase the needed supplies for school. By the time they were done the only place left to visit was Ollivander's.

They weaved their way through the crowded street until they finally made it to the famed wand shop. They all entered the shop as Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino waited patiently outside.

Luna and Artemis, jumped up to the counter as the group patiently waited for Mr. Ollivander.

"Ahhh I wondered when I'd be seeing you all" a voice came from the back as and elderly gentleman approached the large group.

"Good afternoon, Ollivander" Luna said politely as Mr. Ollivander scratched Luna behind the ears nodding his head in understanding.

Serena looked back and forth between the two as Mr. Ollivander shuffled to the back for a moment before returning with a huge stack of long thick ornate wooden boxes.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold...every single one. But not once have these particular wands chosen an owner..." Ollivander said thoughtfully as he set the wooden boxes down on the counter in front of the group. "But something tells me that now is the time."

"What do you mean sir?" Trista asked skeptically as she watched the shop keeper carefully.

"Well my dear, these wands I have before me are not made of the typically materials that your average wand is made of. You usually see wands made of yew with a phoenix feather core or beechwood and dragon heartstring. Never something such as these wands" Ollivander replied as he pulled a wand from one of the boxes.

"Wow, that's beautiful..." Michelle said transfixed as she stared at the wand in Ollivander's hands. She couldn't shake this weird feeling as she stared at it. Suddenly her eyes glazed over and the symbol for Neptune blazed brightly upon her forehead.

Gasps came from around the Neptunian scout as she began to mutter a weird language and approached the counter. Michelle looked at the wand in Ollivander's hand as it began to glow a soft turquoise color.

"Neptune crystal, 10 ¾ inches, core undetermined" Neptune said as she took the wand from Ollivander carefully and held in firmly in her grasp.

Moments later all seemed normal as she looked around the small shop at the people around her.

"What?" she asked as she looked at the people in the group and then down at her hands, shocked to see that she held the wand in her grasp.

"Well you kinda spaced out for a minute or two there, Michelle" Amara said worriedly.

"What do you mean?

"Well when you looked at the wand you just kind of spaced out got all cloudy eyed" Amara replied.

"I did?"

"Yea it was kind of strange" Mina commented.

"Hmm, right then" Mr. Ollivander said as he nodded curtly and proceeded to take out each wand, the same result happening each time.

Soon each scout and knight had their own respective wand and soon had stepped out and joined Serena's parents outside.

"Well are you all set then?" Kenji asked the group as they all nodded their confirmation.

"Alright, best be getting back to Tokyo" Ilene stated as they made their back thru the winding streets and soon they arrived back at the Tsukino's house.

"That was different" Trista commented as she shifted from one foot to the other. "Sure was" Darleen said, nodding her head. "We shall leave for the Leaky Cauldron on August 31st since it isn't to far from King's Cross Station where the train leaves for Hogwarts" Ilene suggested. "Okay" they all said. "What platform do we get on?" Darien asked. "Platform 9 3/4" Serena said. "But there is no such thing" Darien said. "Oh, yes there is Darien. I'll be going with you to show you how to get onto platform 9 3/4" Ilene said.

"Oh well, I'll see you guys on August 31st then, I'm going to go pack my stuff so it will be ready by the time we leave" Darien said.

"I'll help you" Serena offered as everyone else left at the same time. Serena and Darien walked hand in hand to his apartment building just chatting aimlessly as they walked. "Okay, what do you need to pack?" Serena asked as they arrived at Darien's apartment and waked inside. "Clothes, robes, hat, and books and that's it" Darien replied. "Well, I'll pack your books, robes, and hat and you can pack your clothes, and the ingredients for the classes of course" Serena said. "Okay" Darien said as he went into his bedroom. He walked out a few moments later his arms full of supplies as he then placed them in the trunk as Serena finished packing the rest of his things.

"Well, that's it your all packed and ready to go for start of term" Serena said closing the lid to the trunk and latching it. "I guess so. Do you want to go get something to eat?" he asked. "Of course I do!" she replied, smiling as they left his apartment. A couple hours passed and soon they were back at Darien's apartment snuggled up on the couch watching a movie. "Dare?" Serena asked. "Yes?" he asked looking down at his beloved. "I'm scared. What am I suppose to tell everyone at Hogwarts?" Serena asked as she looked up at him, tears threatening to fall. "Tell them the truth, Sere. They deserve at least that. They've gone to Hogwarts since eleven years old being taught that the Silver Millennium had died, that we had died. And by now I'm sure most of the students know that we'll be attending next term...it's not fair to them or anyone. The truth is the answer, not a lie" Darien said.

"Your right. They have a right to know the truth and nothing else. Nothing else matters" Serena said as she laid her head on Darien's shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her waist. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Serena sat up. "You know what Dare?" Serena asked. "What?" he asked. "I love you and thank you for helping me out" she said. "I love you too and your welcome" Darien replied as he leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. "Well, I better get going Dare" Serena said after they broke the kiss. "Here, I'll give you a lift" Darien said as he grabbed his car keys. "Okay" Serena replied with a smile. Soon they were on their way back to Serena's house, Darien pulled the car in the drive way and walked Serena to the door.

* * *

AN: Okay, so please read and review! I'll be working on chapter 3a in the meantime. Ja!

Continued in chapter 3a...


	4. Chapter 3b

Chapter 3a:

Okay so here's chapter 3! Please bear with me as it might be slow coming sometime for stories and the like. Please read and review!

* * *

"I'll see you soon" Darien said as they stood on the front steps for a moment.

"Okay" Serena said as they kissed goodnight. "Bye Sere, I love you!" Darien said as he got in his car. "Bye Dare, I love you too!" Serena called back as he pulled out of the drive and sped off down the street. Time seemed to fly by for the large group of soldiers but soon August 30th had come. Ring Ring! Ring Ring! "Hello, Chiba residence" a male voice said. "Hi Dare!" Serena said. "Hey Sere!" Darien said excitedly. "Mom invited everyone over to spend the night since we'll all be going to the same place tomorrow" Serena said. "Oh okay, what time?" Darien asked. "Seven o'clock. And could you call the guys and let them know?" Serena asked. "Sure, I'll see you at seven then" Darien said. "Bye" she said as she hung up the phone.

Ring Ring! Ring Ring! "Hello, Kino residence, Lita speaking" Lita replied. "Hey Lita, this is Serena" Serena replied. "Hey Serena, what's up?" Lita asked. "Well, mom invited everyone to sleep over since we'll all be going to the same place" Serena said. "What time?" Lita asked. "Seven tomorrow evening" Serena replied. "Do I need to bring any snacks or anything?" Lita asked. "Nope" Serena replied. "Okay then. Do you want me to call the others?" Lita replied. "Yes, if you would please" Serena asked. "Okay, will do, bye" Lita said. "Bye" Serena replied as they hung up the phone.

At around seven the following evening everyone began to show up to the Tsukino residence. "So, what do you want to talk about?" Amy asked as they all gathered around in the living room. "How about how we're going to tell the Hogwarts students why we're alive when we're supposed to be dead?" Michelle suggested. "Good idea" Raye said. "Well, me and Dare already figured it out" Serena said. "What was it that you came up with?" Alex asked. "That we're just going to tell them the truth and not some made up story that we actually didn't die" Serena said. "That sounds good to me. Dinner will be ready in five minutes" Ilene said stepping out of the kitchen. "Okay mom...thanks" Serena replied as they all got up and went into the formal dining room and sat down, each scout by their knight according to planet with the exception of Andrew and Darleen who sat next to Darien who was sitting to the right of Serena, of course. Darleen was across from Darien, to the left of Serena who was at the head of the table. Ilene brought the dishes out one by one and soon everyone was eating and talking.

Soon they had all finished eating as Ilene magically did the dishes and cleared the table of the remaining food. "Is anyone else excited about going to Hogwarts?" Mina asked the group. "I am" Hotaru said he hand shooting up into the air excitedly, a big grin on her face. "Me too. I think it will be a fascinating experience" Trista said. "Well, I think we're all excited" Alex said. "Me too" Sammy said. They talked for a few more hours until they decided that it was time for bed since they would have to get up a little early the next morning.

Each couple had their own room Serena and Darien, Andrew and Darleen, Sammy and Hotaru, etc. When Darien awoke the next morning it was a little past eleven in the morning and decided that he should wake up everyone else. He sat on the edge of his side of the bed and admired her beauty as he ran his fingers through her long golden hair as he laid down next to her and got under the covers and pulled Serena close to him as he felt her snuggle deeper into his arms as a smile graced her face.

* * *

Meanwhile at Hogwarts before beginning of term: ~McGonagall's Office~

"Minerva, everything is ready for Hime's and Oji's arrival on the first" Professor Jones said while sitting in a seat across from Minerva McGonagall, the Headmistress of Hogwarts. "Is the White Moon common room's fire lit?" she asked. "Yes, ma'am. We even used the wood of the Cosmos Tree of the Moon" Minerva replied. "Very well, be expecting to give them a tour of Hogwarts after the sorting ceremony is over" Minerva said to Stacey. "Very well, ma'am" she replied.

"Do you know where the heads of the house are right now?" Minerva asked. "If you mean your sister-in-law Queen Serenity and your brother King Alexander than yes, they're in their daughter's room" Professor Jones replied. "Very well, I will be over at the White Moon tower making a last check over of everything" Professor McGonagall said as she left her office followed by Professor Jones.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Tsukino's House:

She then opened her eyes to find herself staring into the dark blue eyes of her lover. "Good morning, Dare" Serena said. "Good morning, Sere" Darien said leaning forward and kissing her on the lips. They then got out of bed, locked the bedroom door as Serena went and took a shower. In a short time Serena had emerged from the bathroom with a white towel wrapped tightly around her as Darien picked out her outfit that he wanted her to wear, which was a tight black leather mini skirt that went down to mid-thigh and a white spaghetti strap top and black knee high boots, and over her outfit she would wear a form fitting black leather trench coat and underclothes; she didn't need a bra because her top had a built in one and her underwear was a black lacy see through thong.

"Are you trying to show me off?" Serena asked, looking at the outfit a bit skeptically. "Is that bad?" Darien asked with a smirk on his face. "No, but what if a guy looks at me?" Serena asked. "I'll just pull you closer to me and give you the hottest, most steamiest kiss ever" Darien said pulling Serena's small frame close to him and wrapped his arms around her as he kissed the top of her breasts that peeked out from underneath her towel.

"I love you" Serena said with a slight giggle as they kissed. "I love you too" Darien said. She then changed into them as Darien watched and occasionally stole tastes and kisses and then went to take a shower also. When he emerged moments later he put on the outfit that Serena had picked out for him, which was tight black leather pants a tight white t-shirt and black leather jacket and black boots and put them on as Serena occasionally stole tastes and kisses too. They then went into the living room were everyone else was gathered and sat down on the couch next to each other.

"Morning everyone" Ilene said as she came into the living room. "Morning" everyone replied. "So, are you all excited about attending Hogwarts?" Kenji asked as he came into the living room with Sammy. "Yeah, I'm looking forward to it" Serena said. "Me too" Darien replied. "We'll teleport to the Leaky Cauldron with our stuff at about two o'clock" Ilene said. "Okay mom" Sammy replied.

"Do you guys want to play Mafia?" Alex asked. "Sure" everyone said. "Do you all know how to play?" Alex asked. "Yep" everyone said as he shuffled the deck. "Okay then, Kings are the mafia, Jacks are the police, Aces are the doctors, and everything else is a towns person" he replied as he passed out the cards. "Everyone know who you are?" Alex asked. "Yes" they replied. "Okay, everyone asleep, mafia heads up" Alex said. "Mafia who do you want to kill?" Alex asked. ^Darleen^ Serena said telepathically to Alex. "Mafia, heads down. Police, heads up. Who do you think is the mafia?" Alex asked. ^Sammy^ Michelle said as she looked in his direction. ^No^ Alex said. "Police, heads down. Doctor, heads up. Who do you want to save?" Alex asked. ^Mina^ Lita said. "Doctor, heads down. Everyone up, there was a murder last night and Darleen you died" Alex said as he took Darleen's card.

"Who do you want to vote off?" Alex asked. "I think Mina" Sammy said. "Does anyone second that?" Alex asked. "I do" Raye said. "Anyone else?" Alex asked. Everyone then raised their hand. "Mina your voted off" Alex replied as he took Mina's card. They continued with the game until a quarter til when they decided that it was time to get ready to leave.

When everyone was done they gathered in the living room with all their Hogwarts things and their owls, and joined hands, with Ilene and Kenji in the middle, holding, Luna and Artemis in their arms, lending their witch and wizard powers to help.

"SILVER CRYSTAL POWER!" Serena said.  
"GOLDEN CRYSTAL POWER!" Darien said.  
"ROYAL EARTH POWER!" Darleen said.  
"NOBLE OCEANUS POWER!" Andrew said.  
"MERCURY GALACTIC POWER!" Amy said.  
"MERCURY STAR POWER!" Zoycite said.  
"VENUS GALACTIC POWER!" Mina said.  
"VENUS STAR POWER!" Malachite said.  
"MARS GALACTIC POWER!" Raye said.  
"MARS STAR POWER!" Jedite said.  
"JUPITER GALACTIC POWER!" Lita said.  
"JUPITER STAR POWER!" Nephlite said.  
"SATURN GALACTIC POWER!" Hotaru said.  
"SATURN STAR POWER!" Sammy said.  
"URANUS GALACTIC POWER!" Alex said.  
"NEPTUNE GALACTIC POWER!" Michelle said.  
"PLUTO GALACTIC POWER!" Trista said.  
"SAILOR TELEPORT!" they said as the concentrated on getting to the Leaky Cauldron safely and soon they were gone.

"Welcome to the Leaky Cauldron" Ilene said as they appeared right outside the tiny, grubby-looking pub, known as the Leaky Cauldron. "Well, let's go inside" Kenji said as he ushered them all inside. Once they stepped inside the room became quiet as the people stared at them with shocked expressions on their faces like they hadn't noticed Serena the first time when she came in to get her school stuff.

"Good Lord" said Tom, the bartender, "could this be?" he asked. "Uh..." Serena said. "Bless my soul" the bartender whispered, "Princess Serenity, Prince Endymion...what an honor it is to finally meet you two" Tom said as he came out from behind the counter and stood in front of the group. Whispers could be heard among the occupants of the room as Tom bowed to Serena and Darien. "Rise" Serena said to Tom as he straightened himself up into a standing position. "Oh, Princess Serenity, Prince Endymion, can I have a picture with you?" a little girl of about four or five asked. "Of course" Serena said with a soft smile as she and Darien concentrated and their clothes faded away into their Prince and Princess clothes.

Princess Serenity then picked up the little girl as her and Prince Endymion posed for a picture taken by the girl's mother. After the picture numerous of others came up to them and shook their hand and greeted them. After about an hour of this Ilene decided it was time to get everyone checked in at the Leaky Cauldron so they could go look around before it was time to go to bed. They then checked in and the bellhop took each couples stuff up to their room and so on.

Princess Serenity, Prince Endymion, and the others went out to Diagon Alley and greeted the witches and wizards before getting ice cream at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. After that they headed back to the Leaky Cauldron and turned in for the night. Serena awoke the next morning to find that everyone else was already up and dressed, so she got out of bed and changed.

When she got downstairs she came up to the front desk. "Tom, did my friends leave any message for me?" she asked. "Yes, here it is" Tom said handing it to her. It read:

Dear beloved,

We have gone to Diagon Alley to by souvenirs and such. We will meet you at Flourish and Blotts at 10:00. P.S.- I love you, my beautiful rabbit.

Love always, Your Beloved Darien

She then put the note in her pocket and went outside into the courtyard. She counted three up and two across and tapped the brick lightly with the end of her wand as an archway opened up before her. She glanced at her watch, *Hmm, I've still got about ten minutes* she thought as she headed straight for Flourish and Blotts. When she reached Flourish and Blotts she went inside the shop and joined their large group.

"Hey guys" Serena said coming up to them. "Hey Sere" Darien said kissing her. "Hey baby" Ilene said hugging her daughter. They walked around Diagon Alley for fifteen more minutes before they headed back to the Leaky Cauldron to get ready to leave for King's Cross Station. When they arrived back at the Leaky Cauldron they gathered all their stuff in the lobby and joined hands.

"We'll see you there" Kenji said as him and Ilene apparated out of sight.

"SILVER CRYSTAL POWER!" Serena said.  
"GOLDEN CRYSTAL POWER!" Darien said.  
"ROYAL EARTH POWER!" Darleen said.  
"NOBLE OCEANUS POWER!" Andrew said.  
"MERCURY GALACTIC POWER!" Amy said.  
"MERCURY STAR POWER!" Zoycite said.  
"VENUS GALACTIC POWER!" Mina said.  
"VENUS STAR POWER!" Malachite said.  
"MARS GALACTIC POWER!" Raye said.  
"MARS STAR POWER!" Jedite said.  
"JUPITER GALACTIC POWER!" Lita said.  
"JUPITER STAR POWER!" Nephlite said.  
"SATURN GALACTIC POWER!" Hotaru said.  
"SATURN STAR POWER!" Sammy said.  
"URANUS GALACTIC POWER!" Alex said.  
"NEPTUNE GALACTIC POWER!" Michelle said.  
"PLUTO GALACTIC POWER!" Trista said.  
"SAILOR TELEPORT!" they said as they concentrated on not being seen when they appeared at King's Cross, but yet having a safe teleport there as they vanished.

They then appeared in an alley next to King's Cross Station where they met up with Serena's parents. "I have an idea, let's shrink our trunks to a small enough size to fit in our space pockets" Zoycite suggested. "Hey, that's a good idea Zoycite" Malachite said as they all got out their wands. "Reducio" they all said at the same time and all their trunks reduced to 2x3 travel-sized trunk, the only thing that they were carrying was their owls, Luna, and Artemis as they went inside King's Cross Station.

Once inside Ilene lead them to platforms 9 and 10 where she proceeded to tell them how to get onto platform 9 3/4. "I still don't get it, Ilene" Mina said. "Just watch me" Ilene said as she ran towards the brick wall separating platforms 9 and 10 and when she reached it she went through the wall. "Dad you go next and then we'll follow" Serena said. "Okay dear, see you on the other side" Kenji said as he followed after his wife.

"I'll go next" Sammy said as he did exactly what his mom and dad did. Soon all of them were on platform 9 3/4, and in front of them was a scarlet steam engine next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said Hogwarts Express eleven o'clock. Ilene glanced at her watch they only had a few minutes before the Hogwarts Express left the station. "Okay then, everyone on the train" Ilene said as she ushered them onto the last empty compartment with the exception of three others.

"Bye mom, I'll send you an owl when we get there" Serena said as she hugged her mom goodbye. "Have a good first term, everyone" Ilene said. "We will" they replied. "And keep an eye on my daughter, Darien" Ilene said as she hugged him too. "I will" he said putting his arm around Serena's waist. A whistle sounded. "Well, we better get going, have fun" Kenji said as him and Ilene hopped off of the train. The train began to move. Serena saw her mother waving bye and waved back as the train pulled out of the station as it gathered speed.

* * *

AN: Okay, so please read and review! I'll be working on chapter 4 in the meantime. Ja!

Continued in chapter 4...


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Travel from Platform 9 3/4

I hope that you enjoy this chapter! R&R please! I LUV getting EMAIL! I do not own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon! They belong to J.K. Rowling and Naoko Takeuchi. I have used some quotes and such from the books. They are not mine and are credited to the author, J.K. Rowling.

* * *

^Princess Serenity^ a voice said. ^Mother?^ Serena asked. ^Yes, it is me. I have something to tell you^ Queen Serenity said. ^What?^ Serena asked her mother. ^Well, I just got done talking to your aunt and she said that she would like for you, Darien, Andrew, and Darleen to come as Princess Serenity etc. and the others as the Scouts/Knights^ the Queen replied. ^Okay I'll tell them, how will I recognize cousin Harry?^ Serena asked. ^Well, he has a lightning shaped scar on his forehead from where Lord Voldemort tried to kill him^ she replied. ^Oh^ she said sadly. ^When you get to Hogwarts and get sorted you will find a surprise waiting for you in your house common room^ she said. ^Okay^ Serena replied. ^Two things you must know, Harry and his two friends will help you find your way around Hogwarts until you have it down and Harry doesn't know that he's related to you just yet^ Queen Serenity said. ^Okay^ Serena replied. ^I must go now, goodbye, my daughter^ Queen Serenity said as she vanished from thought as Serena glanced over at Harry and his two friends, one with flaming red hair and the other with long brown bushy hair.

Just then Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle came striding into their compartment. "Well well boys, look who we have here, Potter and his friends, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger the Mudblood" Malfoy sneered at them. "Careful what you say, _Draco_" Harry said putting emphasis on his name.

Serena then gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a snicker, as Malfoy stared icily over in her direction. "And who are you? Another mudblood no doubt" Malfoy asked disgustedly as he walked towards her. "It's none of your business, and leave them alone" Serena said staring dejectedly at him. "I don't know who you are, but you don't want to go making friends with the _wrong kind_. I can help you there however, the name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy" he said as he held out his hand to shake her's, but she didn't shake it.

"I can tell who the _wrong kind_ are, for myself, thank you" she said cooly. "I'd be careful if I were you," he said slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll end up like Potter's parents. They didn't know what was good for them and if you hang around pond scum like them, it'll rub off on you and then you'll be just like them" Malfoy said.

Darien, Alex, Andrew, Darleen, Harry, Ron, and everyone else stood up. "Say that again, I dare you" Darien spat, his fists clenched. "Oh, so you're going to fight us now is that it?" Malfoy scorned. "Not unless you get out now" Darien said. "Well, we don't feel like leaving yet, do we, boys?" Malfoy scoffed.

Crabbe was reaching for Darien when all of a sudden Crabbe let out a horrible yell. Luna was hanging off the end of his hand, her sharp little teeth buried deep into his palm - Goyle and Malfoy backed away as Crabbe swung Luna around and around, howling, before she finally flew off and landed on all fours on the floor as the trio dashed out of their compartment. "Sorry about that" Harry apologized. "No problem" Serena said. "My name is Harry Potter, and this is Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger, what's yours?" he said introducing them to his two friends.

"Serena Tsukino, it's nice to meet you Harry" Serena said as she held out her hand and shook his. "I was told that you three were the ones who would be showing us around Hogwarts" Serena said. "Yeah, that's right" Hermione said. "Okay then" Serena said with a smile. "Anything off the cart, dears?" a dimpled woman said as she slid back the door to their compartment.

Serena then went outside into the corridor. When she returned five minutes later she had bought several of everything on the cart for everyone to share. An hour and a half or so passed and the train was now passing by fields full of cows and sheep. They were quiet for some time, watching the fields and lanes as they flicked by. Several more hours passed. Serena peered out the window. It was starting to get dark out. She could see mountains and forests under a dark midnight blue sky.

"We will be arriving at Hogwarts in about five minutes. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately" a voice echoed throughout the train. ^Queen Serenity said that McGonagall wanted me, Darien, Andrew, and Darleen to dress in our Princess/Prince clothes and wanted the others as the Scouts/Knights^ she told everyone. ^Okay^ she heard everyone say. The train did seem to be slowing down as Harry, Ron, and Hermione pulled on their Hogwarts robes.

"Aren't you going to put yours on?" Harry asked. "Well McGonagall wanted us to dress as the Scouts and Knights" Michelle said referring to her and everyone except for Serena, Darien, Darleen, and Andrew. "And he wanted us four as Princesses and Princes" Serena said. "Oh" Harry said.

"MERCURY GALACTIC POWER!" Amy said.  
"MERCURY STAR POWER!" Zoycite said.  
"VENUS GALACTIC POWER!" Mina said.  
"VENUS STAR POWER!" Malachite said.  
"MARS GALACTIC POWER!" Raye said.  
"MARS STAR POWER!" Jedite said.  
"JUPITER GALACTIC POWER!" Lita said.  
"JUPITER STAR POWER!" Nephlite said.  
"SATURN GALACTIC POWER!" Hotaru said.  
"SATURN STAR POWER!" Sammy said.  
"URANUS GALACTIC POWER!" Alex said.  
"NEPTUNE GALACTIC POWER!" Michelle said.  
"PLUTO GALACTIC POWER!" Trista said.

Serena then concentrated and her clothes faded away into her Princess Serenity clothes as her crescent moon symbol appeared on her forehead. Darien then concentrated and his clothes faded away into his Prince Endymion clothes as his Earth symbol appeared on his forehead. Darleen then concentrated and her clothes faded away into her Princess Darleen clothes as her Earth symbol appeared on her forehead. Andrew then concentrated and his clothes faded away into his Marquis Andrew clothes as his crescent moon symbol appeared on his forehead.

Harry then had a flashback of him dressed in Prince clothes as he was greeted by Prince Endymion, Princess Serenity, Marquis Andrew, and Princess Darleen on the Moon, or what he thought was the Moon. "Hello, Harry? Are you in there?" Ron asked as Harry came out of his flashback. "Huh? What?" he asked. "Are you okay?" Serena asked. "Yeah, I'm fine. Nothing's wrong" he replied.

They were then greeted by Professor Jones once they were off the train and away from all the other students. "Hello Hime and Oji, my name is Stacey Jones and I will be escorting you to Hogwarts" she said. "Hello Professor Jones" Princess Serenity said. "Please, call me Stacey" Professor Jones insisted. "Okay then, Stacey" she said. "If you will follow me please, we will be taking separate carriages up to Hogwarts" Jones said as the Scouts, Knights, Hime's, and Oji's followed her.

Eight horseless carriages were waiting for them outside the station. "Where are all the other students who are supposed to be taking the carriages?" Princess Serenity asked. "They have already headed up to the school" Stacey explained. "Oh, okay" she replied. Stacey, Prince Endymion, and herself climbed into one of the carriages while the others climbed into the remaining ones.

A few moments later, with a great lurch, the eight carriages were rambling their way up the path towards Hogwarts. Through the gates they went and up the massive drive the carriages trotted, swaying slightly in the breeze. Their carriage then came to a halt in front of the great oak front doors, which were located at the top of a flight of stone steps. The three then climbed out of the carriage and climbed the stone steps and were soon standing inside the massive, torch-lit entrance hall, with its grand marble stair case.

They were soon joined by the Scounts/Knights and the other students and Hagrid, the gamekeeper. "Second through Fifteenth year students please make your way into the Great Hall for the sorting ceremony" Professor Jones said as they all went in. "Firs' years, Professor Jones" Hagrid said. "Now, first years, Scouts and transfers, if you will follow me please" Jones said. "Scouts? The Scouts are 'ere?!" Hagrid said. "Why yes, they are Hagrid, they arrived just a few minutes ago" Professor Jones said pointing them out to him.

"A pleasure ter meet yeh, Hime and Oji, the names Hagrid, gamekeeper 'ere at 'ogwarts" he said bowing. "The pleasure is all mine" Serenity said. "I'll be off then" Hagrid said. She then led them into an adjacent room off the main hall and crowded inside. "Welcome to Hogwarts, the start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you can take your seat in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses.

The Sorting is a very important ceremony, because your house will be somewhat like your family here at Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend your free time in your house common room," "The five houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Silver Moon. Each of these houses has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While here at Hogwarts your triumphs and victories will earn you house points and any breaking of the rules will lose you points and at the end of the year the house with the most points will be awarded the house cup, which is a great honor. "The Sorting ceremony will take place shortly in front of the rest of the school, I will return for you when we are ready. I suggest that you smarten yourselves up while your waiting. Please wait quietly" she said as she left the chamber. She then returned a few minutes later. "The Sorting ceremony is about to begin, form a line with Hime and Oji and their court first in line and then you first years, then you will follow me please" Professor Jones told the first years and Scouts.

* * *

AN: Okay, so please read and review! I'll be working on chapter 5 in the meantime. Ja!

Continued in chapter 5...


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Sorting Ceremony

I hope that you enjoy this chapter! R&R please! I do not own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon! They belong to J.K. Rowling and Naoko Takeuchi. Thanks to all who R&R. Queen Serenity is the 15th and Princess Serenity is the 16th, and Princess Serenity's grandmother, Queen Serenity's mother is the 13th, and Queen Serenity's sister Queen Serlenity is the 14th, I hope I didn't confuse you by this.

* * *

As soon as they walked into the Great Hall all got quiet as the students turned their attention to the arrival of the Hime's, Oji's, Senshi, and Knights. She led them up to the front of the Great Hall, where they came to a stop in front of the teacher's table facing the other Hogwarts students. Princess Serenity noticed that one chair was empty.

*Probably for the Greek Legends and History teacher no doubt* she thought to herself. Professor Jones then placed a four-legged stool in front of them. She then placed an old patched up and extremely dirty pointed wizard's hat on top. At first there was silence, then a tear near the brim opened wide like a mouth and it began to sing:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means To achieve their ends.  
Or yet in lovely White Moon,  
Is where the real power lies,  
Those with the blessings of the planets,  
Is where you'd like to reside.  
So, with all these things in mind,  
I bring my song to an end,  
Princess Serenity, the next ruler of them all,  
Can be your just and loyal friend.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none) For I'm a Thinking Cap!

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished it's song. Professor Jones now stepped forward holding a long row of parchment. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted" she instructed.

"Childs, Amy" she called. A transfer student of 16 with blonde hair stepped out of line, put the hat on, and sat down. There was a few moments pause. "GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted as she walked over and joined the other Gryffindor students. "Brown, Stacey" she called. A girl with black hair stumbled out of line, put on the hat, and sat down on the stool. "SLYTHERIN!" the hat yelled as she took the hat off of her head and walked toward the table on the far right of the Great Hall.

"Marks, Kristen" she called. "GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled a few moments later. "Gordon, Kelly" was called next. "RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouted as she joined the other Ravenclaw students. "Jordan, Daisy" she called. "SLYTHERIN!" the hat had yelled before it barely touched her head. She then strode over to the Slytherin table and sat next to her friend Stacey. "Lawerence, James" she called. "HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted a few seconds later. "Perkins, Gary" Jones called next. "RAVENCLAW!" the hat said a few moments after wards.

"Now, I will read off the Scouts" Professor Jones said. "Sailor Mercury" Jones said as Amy went up to the stool, put the hat on, and sat down. "Hmmm, very tricky, you could do well in all the houses, especially Ravenclaw, but they would only hold you back, but a combination of all of them would do best" the hat whispered in her ear. "SILVER MOON!" the hat yelled at last. She then got up, placed the hat back on the stool and walked over to the side of the platform and stood there.

"Mercury Star Knight" she replied as Zoycite approached the stool, put the hat on his head, and sat down. "Hmmm, another tough one, you could do well in all the houses also, also especially Ravenclaw, but they would hold you back too, a combo would do nicely" the hat said in his ear. "Better be...SILVER MOON!" the hat hollered finally. He then sat the hat back on the stool and joined his beloved to the side of the platform.

"Sailor Venus" Professor Jones said. She then walked over to the stool, placed the hat on her head, and sat down. "Hmmm, yes I see it all here in your head" the hat said. "SILVER MOON!" the hat shouted after a few seconds as she went and stood by Sailor Mercury.

"Venus Star Knight" she called. Malachite then stepped out of line and walked towards the stool, put the hat on his head, and sat down. "Hmmm, ah yes, lots of potential. Where shall I put you?" the hat said. "SILVER MOON!" the hat yelled as Malachite placed the hat back on the stool and went to join the rest of the group.

"Sailor Mars" she called. Sailor Mars then approached the stool, picked up the hat, placed it on her head and sat down. "SILVER MOON!" the hat yelled as Sailor Mars took off the hat and went to join the rest of her fellow Scouts and Kinghts. It went on like this for the rest of the group...all of them having been placed in Silver Moon. Soon the whole court of Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion were standing off to the right wondering when they could finally sit down.

Now it was down to only four, Princess Serenity, Prince Endymion, Princess Darleen, and Marquis Andrew. "Now I am very honored to announce the Royals" Jones said as the Scouts and Knights formed two straight lines each couple beside their lover according to planet, and bent down onto one knee.

"Princess Darleen" Professor Jones called first. She then stepped out of line and walked towards the stool, put the hat on, and sat down. "A pleasure to meet you Princess Darleen, hope you have a good term" the hat said in her ear. *Thank you* she thought. "Your welcome, SILVER MOON!" the hat said a few seconds later.

"Marquis Andrew" Jones called next. He then approached the stool, placed the Sorting Hat on his head and sat down. "A pleasure to meet you Marquis Andrew" the hat said in his ear. *Thanks* he thought. "Welcome. SILVER MOON!" the hat yelled after a minute or so.

"His Royal Highness and Her Royal Highness, Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity" Professor McGonagall said as whispers broke out amongst the Hogwarts students. "Ah, your Highnesses, pleasure to meet you" the hat said as it bowed deeply to Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity as whispers once again broke out amongst the students about how the Sorting Hat had never bowed to anyone but yet it bowed to them.

"Let's see, lots of power and potential, very loyal, kind, caring, and brave...I could put you anywhere, but it would have to be between Gryffindor and Silver Moon" the hat said. As Harry and Oliver sat there they remembered what the hat had said to them on their first year.

*Harry's Flashback* "I should put you in Silver Moon, but I will when she arrives here, and that will come in due time" the hat said. "When who comes?" Harry had asked the hat. "All in due time Harry" the hat told him before it shouted out "Gryffindor."

*Oliver's Flashback* "I should put you in Silver Moon, but I will when she arrives here, and that will come in due time" the hat told Oliver. "When who comes?" Oliver had asked the hat. "All in due time Oliver" the hat had told him before it shouted out "Gryffindor." *End Flashbacks*

The hat was silent for a few more minutes before it shouted "SILVER MOON!" Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion then walked over to the group of Senshi and motioned for them to rise. ^Can't we sit down now? My legs are starting to hurt^ Sailor Mars asked her Princess telepathically. ^Hold on for just a few minutes^ came her reply. ^Yes, Princess^ Sailor Mars replied. Whispers could be heard about where they were going to be sitting and why they were just standing there. And suddenly the whole Great Hall became silent as Princess Serenity raised her hands above her head as the Silver Imperium Crystal materialized between them. She then brought her hands down in front of her as Endymion wrapped a strong arm around her waist lending her his strength and power.

Suddenly the crystal glowed a bright white causing all the students and teachers to shield their eyes from the blinding light, as a large grand crystal table appeared above their heads along with crystal chairs with very fluffy cushions and each chair having a planetary symbol imprinted on it. The table then nestled itself between the Gryffindor table and the Slytherin table right in the middle of the great hall and on the other side of the Gryffindor table was the Ravenclaw table and next to Slytherin was Hufflepuff. The chairs then revolved around the table in the air before settling themselves up to the table, each couple across from the other starting with Andrew and Darleen, with two bigger throne like chairs at the head of the table for Serenity and Endymion that had all the planetary symbols imprinted on it as well as their own respective ones.

Then they all walked over to the Silver Moon table and sat down in their chairs, as the Silver Crystal then embedded itself into the crown that now appeared on her head, still glowing somewhat brightly. Princess Serenity then noticed that the others had a crown as well. Jones then rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away as McGonagall then rose to her feet. "Welcome, students and Hime and Oji, to another year at Hogwarts. The first years and Hime and Oji should note that the forbidden forest is strictly off limits to all pupils. And now let the feast begin" McGonagall said as the golden plates magically piled up with all different kinds of food.

And for the scouts and everyone their plates filled up with all sorts of Japanese as well as some American foods, as their goblets filled up with sodas as pitchers of soda also appeared on the table. When everyone had ate their fill the remaining food on the plates had faded away leaving them as sparkling clean as before. A moment later they had filled up with all different kinds of deserts and treats. At last the deserts had too disappeared and McGonagall then rose to her feet. "Now before we go to bed, let us sing the school song" McGonagall said as she gave her wand a little flick. Suddenly a yellow ribbon flew out the end and formed itself into words high above the tables. "If Princess Serenity and her scouts would come up please" McGonagall said as they came up to the head of the hall in front of the High Table. "Would you be so kind in leading us in the school song" McGonagall said. "Very well" she said as she started and soon the whole school joined in.

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts, Teach us something please, Whether we be old and bald Or young with scabby knees, Our heads could do with filling With some interesting stuff, For now they're bare and full of air, Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing, Bring back what we've forgot, Just do your best, we'll do the rest, And learn until our brains all rot." They all finished the song at different times as everyone clapped, she was one of whom clapped the loudest. Harry then looked at Princess Serenity as she and her scouts went and sat back down at their table, his eyes transfixed on the Crystal that rested in her crown, and noticed that with a small twinkle of light that the Crystal no longer shone with the excess energy.

As soon as the Princess's Crystal had dulled in that twinkle of light Harry doubled over in pain, clutching his forehead as a sharp, hot pain shot across the scar. "What's the matter?" Hermione asked noticing that there was something seriously wrong with Harry. "Ohhh...it hurts badly" Harry said shutting his eyes tightly.

*What's happening to me?!* Harry thought hysterically as a look of fear and pain washed over him as he blacked out. "Ah, music. And now..." but McGonagall was cut off by Hermione's scream. "Oh my God! Harry!" Hermione screamed as she caught him before his head hit the table. Noticing this McGonagall motioned to Professor Jones as she nodded and quickly arose from her seat and rushed over to the Gryffindor table and had Hermione and Ron help her in escorting him to the Medical Wing to see Madame Pomfrey, the nurse.

Whispers arose as Jones, Hermione, and Ron rushed out of the Great Hall, Harry being carried by Hermione and Ron. "Quiet! Prefects lead your Houses to the dormitories everything will be fine" McGonagall said as the other four houses followed their prefects to their dormitories. "Excuse me, Aunt?" Princess Serenity asked McGonagall. "Yes?" she asked. "Who is the head of our house?" she asked. "The Greek Legends and History teacher and The Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher of course" she replied with a smile. "But who are they?" she asked. "I'll let them tell you themselves" she said looking past them and at the two people who had just walked into the Great Hall.

"Hello, Serenity" Queen Serenity said. "Hello dear" a man said. "M-Mother?!" Princess Serenity asked, shocked. "Yes, it's me" Queen Serenity said as Princess Serenity came up towards her and wrapped her arms around her tightly. "I thought you were dead, I didn't even think that you might be alive when I talked to you on the train" Princess Serenity said through tears.

"Professor Dumbledore saved me after I sent you 1,000 years into the future, before I died and healed me. Well, about that, I was keeping it as a surprise" she replied soothingly. "Mother, who is this?" Princess Serenity asked glancing at the man to her mother's right. "Serenity, I know this may come as a shock to you at first but, this is your father King Alexander" Queen Serenity replied calmly as her daughter's eyes became wide. "My f-father?!" Princess Serenity said. "Yes, it's so good to see after all this time, and so grown up" King Alexander said smiling somewhat sadly.

There a moment of silence as Princess Serenity stared at the man before her. Suddenly recognition shown on her face, "Daddy!" Princess Serenity sobbed as she threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly as he hugged her back. The Scouts and Knights didn't say anything as Princess Darleen, Marquis Andrew, and Prince Darien went over to Queen Serenity and King Alexander and greeted them. "Who are those two, bumble bee?" King Alexander asked his daughter, using the nickname he gave to her, all those many years ago. "Daddy, this is Prince Endymion and his sister Princess Darleen" Princess Serenity said her tears subsiding. "Oh yes, I didn't recognize you at first, the last time I saw you two, you were still very young, if I remember right" King Alexander said shaking hands with Endymion and bowing to Darleen.

"So, mother, what do you teach?" the Princess asked. "I teach Defense Against The Dark Arts, and your father teaches Greek Legends and History" the Queen replied. "So, did you both teach your class the whole time you were here?" Princess Serenity asked her mother. "No, another couple taught these classes before us, but they had to leave because they were moving to America, so your Aunt offered us the jobs and we accepted. So, we're going to be two of your teachers until your last year here" Queen Serenity said. "Oh" Princess Serenity said.

"Well, Minerva, we'll be off for our dormitory" the Queen said. "Very well, goodnight" she said walking out of the great hall. They all then followed Queen Serenity and King Alexander through secret passage ways and secret entrances until they came to a picture of the Moon Kingdom with a crescent moon in the background and a figure of Princess Serenity's grandmother, Queen Serenity the 13th. "Password?" Queen Serenity the 13th asked. "Uchu-Hime" she replied as the picture faded away to reveal an opening. When they had stepped through the opening the picture reappeared and once again hid the entrance to the Silver Moon Tower.

Inside the Silver Moon common room was comfortable white, silver, and gold chairs as a fire blazed in the fireplace with the wood of the Cosmos tree of the moon burning happily while it cast off a heavenly white color for all its occupants to see.

* * *

~Hospital Wing~

As Harry lay there in the bed sleeping, memories, or what he thought was memories flashed across his mind.

*Flashback*  
He stood there in what looked like a Prince outfit and on either side of him stood two adults, one male and one female. He couldn't make them out to well because of the slight mist but, he assumed them to be people he knew very well from his past.

In front of him was a grand, white castle with a fountain in the front and before him stood Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Queen Serenity, King Alexander, a girl who he assumed to Princess Serenity, and a boy who he also assumed to be Marquis Andrew.

"Welcome, sister" Queen Serenity said to the woman next to him and came up to her and hugged her tightly. "Yes, welcome" King Alexander said. "This is our son, Harry" the woman said.  
*End Flashback*

All of a sudden Harry awoke with a start, sweat rolling down his face. *What was that? And who were those two people? Were they really my parents?* Harry asked himself as he went back to sleep a million questions still on his mind.

* * *

AN: Okay, so please read and review! I'll be working on chapter 6 in the meantime. Ja!

Continued in chapter 6 . . . . . . . .


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Silver Moon Tower And Common Room

I hope that you enjoy this chapter! R&R please! Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

"This is so beautiful" Princess Serenity said gazing around the room. "Indeed it is, now then, here is your surprise" Queen Serenity said handing something to her.

"Oooohhhh, I wonder what it is?" she asked excitedly. "Open it and find out" her father replied, smiling as their daughter gazed at the long package in her hands. She then ripped open the package and inside was the most magnificent broom she had ever seen, the handle was silver and the rest was gold.

"This is the MoonRocket 2100, it is the most fastest and best broom available to us" Queen Serenity said. "Wow" Princess Serenity said. "I also have one for Prince Endymion as well" Queen Serenity said, handing a package to Prince Endymion. He then opened the package and also inside was a broom, the handle was gold and the rest was silver. "Wow" Prince Endymion said.

"That is the EarthRocket 2100, also the most fastest and best broom" the King said. "What about the others?" Princess Serenity asked he mother. "Well, the rest of you, your brooms are in your rooms" Queen Serenity said. "How do we get in?" Amy asked. "Well, you must say the correct password, and if you'll come with us we'll show you. And another thing, in order to find other things in the room that you can't see, you must clear your mind and cast out your senses towards your wands. And when you do this, new things will be revealed to you" the King replied.

"Okay" they all said. "But why?" Amy asked. "Well, because your wands are made out of the same kind of crystal that your planetary crystals are made out of" replied the Queen. "But how come we don't have these Crystals yet?" Marquis Andrew asked. "Well, it's simply not the right time. When the right time comes you will know, because of the link you have with your planet and its guardian" the Queen said.

"Oh" they all said. "As for you two, you must cast your mind out to your Crystal and then push your mind to push the Crystals power towards entire room" said the King. "Another thing you must remember is how to say the password to your room in your language, once you can do this you will remember how to speak your native language" Queen Serenity said to them all.

"Okay" Prince Endymion replied as they followed them down a short hallway when they came upon a statue with two Mercury symbols interlaced right above it, and the statue was of two Royal Mercurian figures in each others arms. "Password?" the male figure asked. "Kori-Hime" she said in Mercurian language. "Welcome, Queen Serenity" the male figure said as the statue slid sideways out of the way to reveal an archway.

"Your brooms are on your bed along with information and the name of your broom" the Queen said. "Okay, goodnight everyone" Sailor Mercury said as she and Zoycite stepped inside as the statue slid back into place behind them. They then led them down another short hallway right next to Mercury's and they came upon a painting where two Venus symbols were located interlaced above the frame, the painting was of two Royal Venusians in each others arms.

"Password?" the female figure asked. "Koi-hime" Queen Serenity said in Venusian language. "Welcome, Queen Serenity" the female figure said as the painting opened to reveal an opening. "Your brooms are on your bed along with information and the name of your broom" King Alexander said. "Goodnight everyone" Malachite said as he and Sailor Venus stepped inside as the painting faded back into place behind them.

They once again led them down yet another short hallway right next to Venus's and they came upon a statue with two Mars symbols interlaced right above it, the statue was of two Royal Martian figures in each others arms. "Password?" the male figure asked. "Hi-hime" said Queen Serenity in Martian language. "Welcome, my Queen" the male figure said as the statue slid sideways out of the way to reveal an archway.

"Your brooms are on your bed along with information and the name of your broom" Queen Serenity said. "Goodnight everyone" Sailor Mars said as she and Jedite stepped inside as the statue slid back into place behind them. The Queen then led them down yet another short hallway right next to Mar's and they came upon a painting where two Jupiter symbols were located interlaced above the frame, the painting was of two Royal Jupiterians in each others arms.

"Password?" the female figure asked. "Inazuma-hime" Queen Serenity said in Jupiterian language. "Welcome, Queen Serenity" the female figure said as the painting opened to reveal an opening. "Your brooms are on your bed along with information and the name of your broom" the King said. "Goodnight everyone" Nephlite said as he and Sailor Jupiter stepped inside as the painting faded back into place behind them.

The Queen then led them down yet another short hallway right next to Jupiter's and they came upon a statue with two Saturn symbols interlaced right above it, and the statue was of two Royal Saturnian figures in each others arms. "Password?" the male figure asked. "Shi-hime" said Queen Serenity in Saturnian language. "Welcome, my Queen" the male figure said as the statue slide sideways to reveal an opening.

"Your brooms are on your bed along with information and the name of your broom" Queen Serenity said. "Okay, goodnight everyone" Sailor Saturn said as she and Saturn Star Knight went inside as the statue slid back into place behind them. The Queen then led them down yet another short hallway right next to Saturn's and they came upon a painting with a Uranus and a Neptune symbol interlaced right above the frame, and the painting was of two Royal figures in each others arms, the one on the left was the Neptune before her, and the other was the Uranus before him.

"Password?" the female figure asked. "Umi-hime" said Queen Serenity in Neptuneian language. "Password?" the female figure asked. "Kaze-hime" King Alexander said in Uranusian language. "Welcome, your Majesties" the female figures said as the painting opened to reveal an opening.

"Your brooms are on your bed along with information and the name of your broom" said the King. "Goodnight everyone" Sailor Uranus said as she and Sailor Neptune stepped inside as the painting faded back into place behind them. The Queen then led them down yet another short hallway right next to Uranus's and Neptune's and they came upon a statue with two Pluto symbols interlaced right above it, and the statue was of two Royal Plutonian figures in each others arms.

"Password?" the male figure asked. "Jikan-hime" Queen Serenity said in Plutonian language. "Welcome, my Queen" the male figure said as it slid open to reveal an opening. "Your broom is on your bed along with information and the name of your broom" Queen Serenity said. "Goodnight everyone" Sailor Pluto said as she went inside as the statue slid back into place behind her.

The Queen then led them down yet another short hallway right next to Pluto's and they came upon a painting with a Moon and a Earth symbol interlaced right above the frame, and the painting was of four Royal figures in each others arms, on the left were Prince Endymion's and Princess Darleens's parents Queen Gaia and King Terrin and on the right was Marquis Andrew's parents.

"Password?" Queen Gaia asked. "Chikyu-hime" the King said. "Password?" Lord Andrew I asked. "Tsuki-oji" the Queen said in Lunarian. "Welcome, your Majesties" Queen Gaia said as the painting swung open like a door to reveal an archway. "Your brooms are on your bed along with the information on your broom as well as the name of your broom" King Alexander said. "Goodnight" Marquis Andrew said, bowing. "Goodnight, your Majesty" Princess Darleen said, bowing also as they stepped inside as the painting swung closed behind them.

The Queen then led Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion down the last short hallway right next to Princess Darleen's and Marquis Andrew's and they came upon a painting with a Moon and a Earth symbol interlaced right above the frame, and the painting was of four Royal figures in each others arms, on the left were Prince Endymion's and Princess Darleens's parents Queen Gaia and King Terrin and on the right was Princess Serenity's parents, herself and her husband, King Alexander.

"Password?" Queen Gaia asked. "Chikyu-oji" the Queen said. "Password?" King Alexander asked. "Tsuki-hime" the Queen said in Lunarian. "Welcome, honey" King Alexander said as the painting swung open like a door to reveal an archway. "I will see you in the morning at breakfast, come see me at the teacher's table first, I've been told by your aunt that instead of wearing the Hogwarts uniform, you can wear your Royal attire, but the Scouts must always come in their Scout uniforms, and that all of you don't have to wear your robes because of the fact that your clothes that you will find 'hidden' in your room will have your house crest on it to signify which house you are in" Queen Serenity said to her daughter.

"Very well, mother" Princess Serenity said. "Please, let the others now as soon as you get up in the morning" the Queen said. "Okay, goodnight" the Princess replied. "Goodnight, my darling. I love you both" the Queen said kissing her daughter on the cheek and hugging her son-in-law, before she turned around to leave. "Goodnight, bumble bee" King Alexander said kissing his daughter on the forehead and nodding to Endymion.

"Mother?" Serenity asked. "Yes?" she asked turning around gracefully. "Will cousin Harry be okay?" the Princess asked worry etched across her lovely features. "Of course, he is just now remembering his past life" said the Queen. "But why did it happen so suddenly like that?" asked the Princess. "Well, as I was watching you from my crystal ball, I noticed that when the Silver Crystal died down he was looking directly at it and it must have triggered something in the back of his mind causing him to fall over like that" the Queen replied.

"Oh, may I go visit him in the morning after breakfast?" Serenity asked her mother. "Sure, just make sure your not late for your first class, good night" she replied as she turned and left for her sleeping quarters. The painting swung closed behind them and they went over to their bed and sat down.

"I can't believe that we're finally here" Princess Serenity said. "Me neither" Prince Endymion said looking around their room. "Let's see what else is in here" Princess Serenity said. "Hmm, okay" Prince Endymion replied with a shrug...after all I couldn't hurt. She then closed her eyes and relaxed as she pictured herself at the beach with the ocean washing up onto the shore. She then brought out the Imperium Silver Crystal as Endymion brought out the Golden Crystal. She felt her muscles relax as she pushed her mind out towards the Imperium Silver Crystal and then pushed her mind to push the Crystals power towards entire room as her beloved Endymion did the same. Both Crystals powers fused together to reveal a massive wardrobe.

The Crystals powers faded away and they opened their eyes. "Let's see what's in it" Prince Endymion said as he and his beloved, Princess Serenity got up off the bed and walked over to it. She had barely touched the handle on the door when it swung open to reveal many shoes and many elegant dresses of light pinks, to light blues, and even whites all made off the finest silk, chiffon, and organza. It also had many nice tuxedos and many outfits resembling his prince clothes as well as shoes.

"It's amazing how all this stuff can fit in here" Princess Serenity said looking at the dresses. "Well, they probably enchanted the wardrobe to be small on the outside but big on the inside" Prince Endymion said. "Probably, let's look in the drawers now" she replied. "Okay" Endymion said as he opened the first drawer on the left as she looked in the first one on the right.

"Oh...my..." Princess Serenity said as she gazed at the contents in the drawer. "What is it, Sere?" Endymion asked. "Well, there's uh...teddy's, negliee's, lingerie and all sorts of sexy underwear in this drawer" Princess Serenity said blushing. "What's wrong with that?" Prince Endymion whispered huskily in her ear as he wrapped both arms around her waist tightly, pulling her closer to him.

"Nothing, it's just that I've never worn something like that before except once back on the moon" Princess Serenity replied. "Well, you see there, nothing to worry about. I'm sure you'll get use to it because I know I'll like it very much" he whispered the last part in her ear. "What's in your drawer?" she asked her Prince. "Nothing, just boxers" he replied. "Oh" she replied opening her second drawer. "What?" he asked. "This one has...has..." she started. "Has what?" he asked. "Thongs!" she replied. "And, what's wrong with that?" he asked.

"Nothing, thongs are something I actually wear" she replied. "Are you still wearing the one I picked out?" he asked mischieviously bending over to lift up her dress. "Yes, why?" she asked holding her dress down with her hands. "No reason, just wondering" he said smiling, opening his second drawer.

"Hmmm...just undershirts this time" he said to himself. She then opened the last drawer as he did his. "Just regular bras and underwear, bikini style too" she said. "Oh boy..." Prince Endymion said blushing madly. "What is it?" she asked. "N-nothing" he stuttered shutting the drawer quickly. "Endy, I want to see" she pouted. "O-ok" he said as he moved out of the way as she opened the drawer. "Oh my..." Princess Serenity said blushing madly as well too. "You see, I told you" he replied.

"Do they actually expect US to use the condoms?!" she asked, shocked. "I have nooooooo idea" Prince Endymion said blushing an even deeper shade of red. "Well, I think it's time to see the rest of the room" she said closing the drawer quickly. *Who knows, maybe we will use it* she thought to herself.

They then went into the bathroom and looked around. To the left when you first walk in was a completely golden shower, that shoned silver when you looked at it a certain way, big enough to fit four people in and had a detachable shower head with massage and next to the shower was a jacuzzi\tub also completely golden, that shoned silver when you looked at it a certain way, and big enough for two people to stretch out in.

Across from the jacuzzi/tub was the completely golden toilet that shoned silver also and next to that was the his and her sinks and built in medicine cabinets. "Well, this is nice but they didn't have to do all this just for us" Princess Serenity said. "I guess they just wanted to" Prince Endymion replied. "I wonder if the Scouts's bathrooms are like this to?" Princess Serenity asked.

"Maybe" Endymion replied. "Maybe. But anyways, I'm going to get in the shower" Serenity said leaving the bathroom. "Don't forget about me" Endymion said smiling mischieviously. "How could I not?" Serenity said stepping closer to Endymion and pressing her entire body length against him as she pressed her womanhood even closer so that it was pressed against the entire length of his manhood.

"You drive me wild, my little minx" Endymion growled as he quickly came towards her and crushed his mouth to hers in a hot, wet kiss as his hands ran up and down her body. He then lifted the hem of her dress up and ran his hands up and down her thighs causing her to shudder in response.

"Do you like that, my love?" Endymion whispered huskily his head coming down to kiss the round of her breast that swelled against the tightness of her dress. "Ohhhhh...yeah..." she moaned. He then lifted her into his arms and carried her to their bed and set her gently down. She then rid herself of her dress and laid it neatly on a chair as she removed her thong as her beloved Endymion undressed.

"Are you sure you want to do this in this form, Serenity? Being in this form I'm not sure what the outcome will be when we hit climax" Endymion said staring down at her. "I'm sure. Besides, I always wanted to make love to my Prince in this lifetime. I love you, Endy" Serenity said. "I love you too, Serenity" Endymion said as he swept his hand over her body as she spread her legs inviting him to go lower.

He then moved his hand lower and spread her wet folds with two fingers as he plunged them into her deeply as he began a rapid pumping, as she thrust her hips against his fingers. He then began to pump his fingers faster and faster. Then all of a sudden he felt her clamping down on his fingers as he quickly covered her mouth with his as she released, shouting her pleasure into his mouth.

"Did you like that?" Endymion asked as he slipped his fingers out of her and licked them clean of all her honey. "Yeah..." Serenity said a little breathlessly. "Let's go take that shower now" Endymion said as he lifted her naked body off the bed and carried her into the bathroom and set her back down on her feet.

He then started the shower waiting for it to get warm before he pulled Serenity into the shower with him. They then took turns in washing each other and washing the others hair. After about thirty more minutes they got out and dried each other off and went back into their room to get dressed for bed.

Once they were dressed they went back into the bathroom and brushed their teeth and hair. Once they were done they left the bathroom and went into their room. "Goodnight Sere, I love you" Endymion said as they settled into the king sized four poster bed, as he placed the covers over them.

"Goodnight Endy, I love you too" Serenity said as she drew the sheer silver curtains that surrounded it, as Endymion placed a soft, sweet kiss on her lips. He then turned off the lights and settled down into the bed with Serenity wrapped securely in his embrace as the two lovers dozed off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

AN: Okay, so please read and review! I'll be working on chapter 7 in the meantime. Ja!

Continued in Ch.7 . . . . . . . .


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Harry's Past Is Revealed

I hope that you enjoy this chapter! R&R please! Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

"Serenity, Endymion, it's time to wake up" King Alexander said shaking them slightly when he came in to wake them up at around 7:30 a.m. "Okay we're up, daddy" Princess Serenity said opening her eyes to her father standing in the doorway of her and Endymion's room. "Good, I'll see you in half an hour at breakfast" King Alexander said. "Okay, would you tell mother to talk to Uncle Dumbledore about Harry" Serenity said.

"Sure" King Alexander said as he left their room as Serenity climbed out of bed noticing that Endymion was still asleep. Serenity then walked to his side of the bed and sat down as she brushed away a few strands of hair that had fallen into his eyes. She then brought her face lower to his and kissed him on the lips as she let her lips linger on his for a few seconds. She then broke the kiss and stared down at him as he stirred a bit.

*Damn, he's harder to wake up then I thought. Oh well, only one thing to do in a time like this* Serenity said to herself as she lowered her face to his chest and flicked her tongue over his nipple. She was pleased with herself when she heard him moan quietly as she switched to the other one.

"Serenity . . . ." she heard Endymion say as he opened his eyes and ran his hands down her back. "It's time to get up or we'll be late for breakfast" Serenity said looking up at him from her position. "Do we have to? I'd rather stay here with you all day" Endymion said as he sat up, Serenity sitting beside him.

"Unfortunately, yes. But I'd rather stay here with you all day as well" Serenity said. "Oh well, there's always tonight once we're done with our homework if we have any, that is" Endymion said smiling mischievously. "I can't wait, now let's get dressed and go down to breakfast I'm hungry" Serenity said as she got off the bed followed by Endymion as they went over to the massive wardrobe that their powers had found hidden in the room.

They then opened it and Serenity took out a white strapless dress made of Silk Duchess Satin and a pair of white high heels to match. Endymion then took out a outfit that looked remarkably like his Prince clothes except that instead of being a midnight blue color it was black and black shoes. They then got dressed brushed their teeth and hair and left their room and went into the common room.

When they got there they noticed that only three others were up, Alex, Michelle, and Andrew. "Good morning, everyone" Serenity said as her and Endymion sat down next to each other on the couch. "Good morning, Princess" Alex and Michelle said. "Morning, sis" Andrew said. "Where is everyone else at?" Endymion asked. "They all went down to breakfast already, we told them that we would wait for you" Alex said.

"Oh okay, you guys go ahead, Serenity and I are going to visit someone first" Endymion said as they all stood up. "Okay" they all replied as they left the common room and pushed open the picture of the Moon Kingdom and left the White Moon common room and wound their way back through the secret passage ways and secret entrances until they reached the entrance hall.

"We'll see you guys soon, ok?" Serenity asked. "Okay" Alex, Michelle, and Andrew said as they went into the Great Hall as Serenity and Endymion headed to the Hospital Wing.

* * *

Once arriving there (after getting lost once) they went inside and approached Madam Pomfrey. "Yes, may I help . . . " Madam Pomfrey started to say but stopped when she saw who she was talking to. "Oh my, Hime and Oji, I didn't know it was you, is there anything you need, anything I can get you?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"We just wanted to know if it was possible if we could talk to Harry for a little bit" Endymion said. "Normally I would say no, but in this case go ahead, I'll be right outside to give you three some privacy, and I'll make sure no one else bothers you" Madam Pomfrey said smiling leaving the Hospital Wing.

Endymion and herself then went over to the bed where Harry was and sat down next to it. "When do you suppose he will wake up?" Serenity asked Endymion. "I don't know" Endymion replied. Suddenly Harry's eyes opened and he shifted a bit when he had heard the voices.

"Look, he's awake" Serenity said when she looked in Harry's direction after hearing movement. "Good morning, Harry" Endymion said as Harry sat up in the bed and put his glasses on. "Good morning" Harry replied rubbing his eyes, still half asleep.

"Harry . . . we've come to talk to you about something . . ." Serenity started. "Wait, before you go any further, does this have anything to do with my past?" Harry asked. "As a matter of fact it does" Endymion replied. "Okay, that's all I wanted to know" Harry said as Serenity started to speak again. "Harry, what I am about to tell you, you must keep it a secret from everyone else including Hermione and Ron, okay?" Serenity said.

"Okay" Harry replied. "Well, I'm sure you have had some flashbacks or memories, am I right?" Serenity asked. "Yeah" Harry replied. "Of what?" Endymion asked. "Well, the first one I had last night while I was sleeping" Harry said. "And what happened?" Endymion asked.

"Well, from what I can remember, I was at this palace and Queen Serenity and everyone else was there, you, King Alexander, and your brother, Prince Andrew" Harry said. "And there standing on either side of me was a woman and a man, and towards the end of the flashback the woman said 'We'd like you to meet our son, Harry.' And that's where I woke up, what did she mean by that anyways?" Harry asked.

"Well, for one those two people you saw were your real parents" Serenity said. "But, I thought my parents were the ones Voldemort killed" Harry said. "I'll start off by telling you the whole story" Serenity said. "A long time ago there was a kingdom on the moon called the Moon Kingdom. It was a happy time where all the planets were at peace and it was called the Silver Millennium, and my mother and father reigned over it.

My mother had a sister named Serlenity the 14th, your mother. And one day my aunt married a guy named Adrian, your father. And one fateful day an evil Queen by the name of Queen Beryl attacked the moon and killed all it's people. But, my mother and father, and your mother and father used the last of their power to send us 1,000 years into the future to be reborn and to hopefully find a happier more peaceful life" Serenity finished.

"So, you're saying that when my mother Queen Serlenity sent me 1,000 years into the future, that's how I was born to the mother and father that Voldemort killed?" Harry asked. "Yes, that's correct" Serenity said. "Okay, so where does Princess Darleen and Prince Endymion come into the picture?" Harry asked. "Well, their parents were the King and Queen of Earth, Queen Gaia and King Terrin. Endymion and I were supposed to be married so we could take over for his mother and father over ruling the Earth" Serenity said.

"And what about Princess Darleen?" Harry asked. "Well, my sister and Serenity's brother Prince Andrew were to wed and rule over the Moon" Endymion said. "Oh" Harry said as many more memories and flashbacks revealed themselves to him. "Do you have any questions?" Serenity asked.

"Just a few, I got some images of what looks like the future, and I see this big crystal palace and I see you two and the Scouts and Knights as well as Professor Dumbledore, Princess Darleen and Prince Andrew. What are these of?" Harry said. "The crystal palace you see is in the 30th century year 2900 and that is were Endymion and I rule over what will be called Crystal Tokyo" Serenity replied.

"I see another palace on the moon, I guess it is, and another that is also on the moon, and one on each of the other planets. Do they belong to the Scouts and Knights?" Harry asked. "Yes, the one on the moon belongs to Princess Darleen and Prince Andrew, the ones on the planets belong to Mercury Knight and Sailor Mercury and so on according to planet, with the exception of Uranus and Neptune, and both of those planets is reigned over by Alex, Sailor Uranus, and Michelle, Sailor Neptune" Endymion said.

"What about the other one on the Moon?" Harry asked. "Well, it is reigned over by you" Serenity replied. "ME?!" Harry shouted. "Yes, you" Serenity said. "Who do I marry?" Harry asked nervously. "We can't tell you Harry, I'm sorry" Serenity replied. "Can you at least tell me if I know her or not and what house she's in if she goes here?" Harry asked.

"Well, she is in your house and you know her" Serenity replied. "Okay then, that's all I guess" Harry replied. "Now let's see if Madam Pomfrey will let you go to breakfast and to your classes" Princess Serenity said as she got up and went outside to talk to Madam Pomfrey. She came in a few minutes later with Madam Pomfrey following behind her.

"Madam Pomfrey said you could go but to make sure you get plenty of rest" Serenity said as Endymion stood up to stand beside her as Harry climbed out of bed. "Let's go I'm starving" Harry replied as Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion followed Harry out of the Hospital Wing and towards the Great Hall for breakfast.

* * *

"Hey Andrew, where is Serenity and Endymion?" Darleen asked. "Well, they both went to see Harry in the Hospital Wing" Andrew said to Darleen and everyone else. "Oh" Darleen replied. "Do you know when they will be here?" Sailor Venus asked. "No, they didn't say" Andrew replied.

"Well, they better get here soon or they'll miss breakfast" Darleen replied. "I have to stop by my common room really quick to get my robe, do you two want to come?" Harry asked Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion. "Sure" Princess Serenity replied. "Great, follow me. Oh and another thing you can't tell anyone else the password or how to get to the Gryffindor tower, okay?" Harry said. "Don't worry we won't" Prince Endymion replied as they finally reached Gryffindor tower.

"Password?" the fat lady asked. "Oddment" Harry said. "Welcome" said the fat lady as she swung open to reveal a round hole in the wall. They all crawled through and found themselves in the Gryffindor common room, a cozy, round room full of squashy armchairs. "Make yourselves comfortable, I'll just be a minute" Harry said as he climbed the stairs that lead to the boys dormitory. Serenity and Endymion sat down on the couch and waited patiently for Harry to come back down.

"Do you think we should help him remember more about his past like Luna did with me?" Serenity asked Endymion. "I think it would be a good idea so he can better understand his past" Endymion replied. "Okay, but how about his 'other' powers?" Serenity asked not noticing Harry just now walking into the common room who had heard what she just asked. "What other powers?" Harry asked as they turned around to see Harry standing at the bottom of the stairs staring at them.

"Well, Harry I'll make this quick. I want to do something to you but in order for me to do this you have to trust me" Serenity said. "Okay" Harry said as he sat down in a chair next to them. "Good, now close your eyes and relax" Serenity said as she watched Harry close his eyes and slump back against the chair. "Serenity Mind Meld" Serenity whispered as the crescent moon on her forehead began to glow a bright gold color as a crescent moon shaped ray shot out from it and towards Harry hitting him directly on his scar.

As Harry sat there memories of his past played through his mind from his mom's tragic death, after sending him 1000 years into the future, and to his dad's death. And then to where his aunt sent his cousins, and his cousins' court and lovers 1000 years into the future, and him being reborn to his other parents, Lily and James Potter and their death by Voldemort. Soon the connection was gone and Harry awoke, tears flowing down his face as he sat up.

"Harry are you okay?" Serenity asked as her and Endymion went over to Harry as he stood up as well. "Serenity? Is that really you?" Harry asked through tears. "Of course it's me" Serenity replied smiling as Harry threw his arms around her and hugged her tightly. "It's so good to see you again now that I remember everything" Harry said releasing her from his hug.

"There's just one more thing" Serenity said. "What's that?" Harry asked as he dried his eyes. "Your powers" Endymion said. "What powers?" Harry asked. "Well, your mom ruled over the Moon's moon" Serenity said. "The Moon has a moon?" Harry asked. "Yes, but it has not been discovered yet, it will be discovered in 2901, a year after I take the throne as Queen of Earth and it will be called Comet just like it was called back then by my mom's kingdom and all the other kingdoms in the Silver Millennium" Serenity said.

"Okay, I get that, but what are my powers suppose to be?" Harry asked. "First, you need this" Serenity said a a pure white crystal appeared in her hand. "What's this?" Harry asked as he took it from her. "That crystal is called the Comet Crystal and it belonged to your mother. Now do exactly as I tell you" Serenity replied. "Okay" Harry said. "Now close your eyes and concentrate on the crystal" Serenity replied.

"Good, now open your eyes" Serenity said a few moments later. "Hey, where did it go?" Harry asked looking at his now empty hand. "It went inside you" Endymion replied. "Inside me?" Harry asked. "Yes, now instead of having to worry about a transformation stick, all you have to do is call upon its power and you will transform" Endymion replied. "How do I transform?" Harry asked.

"By saying 'Comet Knight Power'" Serenity said. "Okay, here goes nothing" Harry said. "COMET KNIGHT POWER!" Harry shouted as he was enveloped by a white light. When the light faded instead of his Hogwarts robe he was now wearing an outfit like the one Endymion had on when he arrived except instead of the trim being gold like Endymion's his was white and at his side rested a sword.

"Wow, this is so amazing!" Harry said smiling. "Yes, but you must never tell anyone about it, for it is strictly forbidden for any mortal, other than Endymion and Darleen, to know of us" Serenity replied. "I promise" Harry replied as he de-transformed. "Now, let's hurry down to breakfast before it's over" Endymion said. "Okay" Harry said as they left the Gryffindor common room and made their way down to the Great Hall.

When they arrived at the Great Hall and walked inside everyone turned and stared at them, especially Harry, because most were wondering why he was with the Prince and Princess. They then went their separate ways, Harry to the Gryffindor table and Endymion and Serenity to the White Moon table. When Harry sat down Hermione and Ron immediately started bombarding him with questions.

"Harry, you're back! What took you so long?" Hermione asked. "I was talking with the Prince and Princess, they came to visit me in the Hospital Wing" Harry replied calmly. "What did you guys talk about?" Ron asked. "I'm not supposed to say" Harry replied looking in the direction of Serenity and Endymion. "Oh okay, but we're glad your back" Ron replied. "Me too, Ron" Harry replied.

"What took you guys so long?" Andrew asked when Serenity and Endymion had gotten seated. "I did a mind meld on Harry to help him remember his past life" Serenity replied. "Well, did he remember?" Darleen asked. "Yes, very quickly and all at once I'm afraid" Serenity replied. "So, what's going to happen now? Is he going to switch houses?" Sailor Venus asked. "I don't know, I'll have to talk to Uncle Dumbledore first" Serenity replied. Soon breakfast was over and they all headed to their first class of the day.

"So, what do we have first?" Princess Serenity asked. "We have Care Of Magical Creatures with the Slytherins and after that we have our first flying class with the Gryffindors. After flying class we have Defense against the Dark Arts with the Gryffindors and for the last class of the day we have Transfiguration with the Slytherins" Sailor Mercury replied. "Okay, let's make our way outside then" Andrew replied as both Princes and Princesses got up first followed by the Scouts and Knights as they made their way out of the Great Hall and to the grounds for Care Of Magical Creatures.

Shortly after they arrived the Slytherins came striding up. "Well well well, look who we have here boys, little miss Princess and her playboy Prince" Malfoy sneered to Crabbe and Goyle, who laughed along with him. Suddenly, Hagrid came walking up, having heard every word that came out of Malfoy's mouth. "Malfoy, go ter Professor McGonagall, and tell 'er what you jus' said to the Prince and Princess" Hagrid said. "I'll escort him, Professor" Sailor Uranus said. "Very well Uranus, go ahead. I'm sure you'll tell 'er what happened if Malfoy lies about it, right?" Hagrid asked.

"Of course" Sailor Uranus said cracking her knuckles causing Malfoy to go ghostly pale. "You best be off, an' 'urry back!" Hagrid called after the two retreating figures. An hour later the class was over and the Princes, Princesses, Scouts and Knights went to their common room to grab their brooms. Ten minutes later they hurried down the steps onto the grounds and to the Quidditch Pitch for their first flying lesson with Gryffindor.

The Gryffindors were already there including Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Then their teacher, Madam Hooch, arrived. She had short, gray hair, and yellow hawk like eyes. "Since I see that most of you are second years and up please mount your brooms" Madam Hooch barked. "For those of you who are new please stand next to a broom" Hooch said as their was a rustle of robes as they hurried to get to a broom.

"Hime, Oji, and court, just place your brooms on the ground and stand next to it" Madam Hooch instructed. "Good, now first years and Hime and Oji, stick out your right hand over your broom and say 'UP!'" Madam Hooch said. The Princes's, Princesses's, Scouts's and Kinghts's broom jumped into their owners hand at once, but it seems that a couple of the first years's broom did not. Once everyone had a hold of their broom she then showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding of the end, and walked up and down the rows correcting their grips.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. Potter do us the honor of demonstrating on how it's done. On my whistle then - three - two - one." Harry then kicked off the ground hard, rose a few feet, and then came down by leaning forward slightly. Soon he was back on the ground.

"Very well done, Potter! 15 points for Gryffindor" Madam Hooch said. "Now, everyone else take a try. On my whistle - three - two - one!" Madam Hooch blew the whistle as everyone kicked off and then came back down. "Excellent, 15 points to White Moon for outstanding first flight" Madam Hooch said. Just then Queen Serenity and King Alexander came out. "Madam Hooch, may we have a word with our house?" Queen Serenity asked.

"Of course, your majesty" Madam Hooch replied. Queen Serenity and King Alexander then came up to Princess Serenity. "Yes, mother?" Princess Serenity asked. "We just came here to discuss the matters of constructing a Quidditch team with you all" Queen Serenity replied, King Alexander had a large wooden crate under his arm.

* * *

AN: Okay, so please read and review! I'll be working on chapter 8 in the meantime. Ja!

Continued in Ch. 8 . . . . . . . .


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The White Moon Quidditch Team and Harry's House Change

I hope that you enjoy this chapter! R&R please! Oh and standard disclaimers apply.

Last time in ch. 7: "We just came here to discuss the matters of constructing a Quidditch team with you all" Queen Serenity replied, King Alexander had a large wooden crate under his arm.

* * *

"Okay, so what is that we need to do first?" Princess Serenity asked. "Well, first we must hold tryouts because not everyone will get to play. Some of you will be subs in case one gets hurt and is unable to play" Queen Serenity said. "What are the positions?" Prince Endymion asked.

"There is 1 Seeker, 1 Keeper, 2 Beaters, and 3 Chasers" Harry said overhearing them. "That's correct" Queen Serenity said. When Harry noticed who it was, he couldn't believe his eyes! It was his Aunt and Uncle from his past life. "Aunt, Uncle?" Harry questioned. "Yes, it is us. So nice to see you again Harry, dear" Queen Serenity said.

"I missed you guys so much" Harry said hugging them both. "That reminds me. Since you are my nephew, Dumbledore has given your Uncle and I permission to take full custody of you, should you accept" Queen Serenity said. "You mean if I accept, I wouldn't have to live with the Dursley's anymore?" Harry asked.

"Nope, you would come live with us on the moon and you can visit any of your friends when you please and be among others your own kind" King Alexander said. "I accept. I'm sure the Dursley's wouldn't mind getting rid of me" Harry replied. "Wonderful, I go tell Albus" King Alexander stated putting down the crate before walking off towards the castle. "Do you mind if I stay and help you explain the Quidditch to them?" Harry asked gesturing towards Princess Serenity and group.

"No not at all" Queen Serenity replied. "Now, pay very close attention. Like Harry said there are 1 Seeker, 1 Keeper, 2 Beaters, and 3 Chasers" Queen Serenity said opening it. Inside were four different-sized balls. "Qudditch is easy enough to understand, even if it's not too easy to play. There are seven players to a team. Three of those seven are Chasers" Queen Serenity said taking out a bright red ball about the size of a soccer ball.

"This ball is called the Quaffle, the Chasers throw the Quaffle to each other and try and get it through one of the hoops to score a goal. Ten points every time the Quaffle goes through one of the hoops. Follow me?" Queen Serenity said. "Yes" they all chorused. "Now, there's another player on each team who's called the Keeper. The Keeper flies around the hoops and stops the other team from scoring" Queen Serenity explained. "What are those two?" Princess Darleen asked. "I'll show you, Harry take this" Queen Serenity said handing him a small club. "Harry will demonstrate what the Bludgers do" Queen Serenity said showing them two identical balls, jet black and slightly smaller than the red Quaffle.

"Stand back everyone" Queen Serenity warned bending down and freeing one of the Bludgers. At once, the ball rose high in the air and then pelted straight at Harry's face. Harry swung at it with the club to stop it and sent in zigzagging away into the air - it zoomed around their heads and then shot at Harry, who dived on top of it and managed to pin it to the ground. "See, the Bludgers rocket around, trying to knock players off their brooms. That's why there are two Beaters on each team. It's the Beaters job to protect their side from the Bludgers and try and knock them toward the other team" Queen Serenity said.

"The last member of the team is the Seeker. All the Seeker has to worry about is the Golden Snitch, and it's the most important ball of them all. It's very hard to catch because it's so fast and difficult to see. It's the Seekers job to catch it. They have to weave in and out of the Chasers, Beaters, Bludgers, and Quaffle to get it before the other team's Seeker, because whichever Seeker catches the Snitch wins his or her team and extra hundred and fifty points, so they nearly always win. That's why Seekers get fouled so much. A game of Quidditch only ends when the Snitch is caught" Queen Serenity finished.

"Are there any questions?" Queen Serenity asked. "When are the tryouts?" Sailor Mercury asked. "Right now, who's ever name I call out will be the first team. Serenity: Seeker, Endymion: Keeper; Andrew, Darleen, and Alex: Chasers; Lita and Nephlite: Beaters. The second team are as follows: Hotaru: Seeker, Malachite: Keeper; Amy, Zoycite, and Mina: Chasers; Raye and Jedite: Beaters" Queen Serenity said. "Okay" all fourteen of them chorused as the took to the sky and assumed their positions. Queen Serenity then released the Bludgers and the Snitch and took the Quaffle out.

"Harry you be referee" Queen Serenity said. "Right" Harry replied. "Don't forget whose team you're on. To make it easier Team 2 de-transform" Queen Serenity said. "Okay" Hotaru and the others said as they de-transformed. "On my whistle, three - two - one!" Queen Serenity said blowing the whistle and tossing the Quaffle high in the air. Queen Serenity focused most of her attention on Team 1 to see how well each person did in that position and was taken by surprise to see how well her daughter played as a Seeker as well as the other Team 1 members in their positions. After about thirty minutes she blew the whistle again and they all landed safely back on the ground.

"Okay, Team 1 will be our Quidditch team, Team 2 is the backup. Sammy, Michelle, and Trista, you three will fill in for anyone on Team 2 who can not play" Queen Serenity said. "Okay" the three of them chorused. "Now, we will have a vote for captain for each team and a co-captain to fill in for the captain" Queen Serenity said. "Any suggestions for Team 1?" Queen Serenity asked. "I think, kitten should be captain and Endymion co-captain" Alex said. "Okay, anymore?" the Queen asked. Silence greeted her ears from Team 1.

"Okay, it's settled then. How about Team 2?" asked the Queen. "I think Amy should be captain and Mina co-captain" Hotaru stated. "Anymore?" Queen Serenity asked. "Nope" the second team members said. "Well then, it is to be. Amy is captain and Mina is co-captain" said the Queen. "Now, we should all go inside. It's time for lunch" Queen Serenity said as they all headed back towards the castle just as King Alexander came out.

"Serenity dear, Albus said that he would make the announcement at lunch and let the Sorting Hat sort him into his proper house" King Alexander said. "Okay" Queen Serenity said as they entered the Entrance Hall and then the Great Hall. They all then went to their tables just as Dumbledore walked in. "May I have your attention please, Professor Dumbledore would like to get a few things settled before we eat" Professor McGonagall said tapping her fork against her glass. The Great Hall's occupants then got quiet as Dumbledore prepared to speak.

"I have a few things of settlement that need to be taken care of. Harry would you please come up" Dumbledore said motioning for Harry to come forward. Murmurs broke out amongst the students in curiosity as Harry made his way up to the teacher's table. "Harry please sit on the stool" Dumbledore said as Harry sat down on the stool. Queen Serenity then got up and walked over to Harry with the Sorting Hat in her hand. She then placed the Sorting Hat on his head and stepped back.

"Ah, Harry Potter, I believe it is time for a change of houses. A house in which you truly belong" said the Hat aloud. "There is only but one house for you, and that is WHITE MOON!" the Hat yelled. Harry then took off the Hat and put it on the stool and walked to the White Moon table as Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion stood up. Princess Serenity then raised her hands above her head as the Silver Imperium Crystal materialized between them. She then brought her hands down in front of her as Endymion wrapped a strong arm around her waist lending her his strength and power. Suddenly the crystal glowed a bright white causing all the students and teachers to shield their eyes from the blinding light, as a crystal chair with very fluffy cushions, that were embedded to the chair, and imprinted on the chair was his planetary symbol along with all the others as it located itself at the end of the White Moon Table across from Serenity and Endymion. Serenity and Endymion then sat down again as Harry made his way to his chair.

"Harry will permently reside in White Moon but will still be on the Gryffindor Quidditch team as Seeker" said Professor McGonagall. "Now, one last announcement. I am sad to say that this will be my last year as Headmaster of Hogwarts" Dumbledore said. The students began to talk loudly to one another before quieting down as Dumbledore got ready to speak again. "Starting next year, my sister Queen Serenity will be taking my place as Headmaster and I will take the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher" Dumbledore announced.

"Now, with that said, let the feast begin" Dumbledore said as the food appeared on the table. When they had eaten their fill White Moon and Gryffindor made their way to Defense Against The Dark Arts class taught by Professor Serenity. When both houses reached the DADA classroom Queen Serenity was already waiting for their arrival. "Harry, seeing as you are now in the White Moon house I think you better change" Queen Serenity said to him. "Right" Harry said. "Gryffindors, what you see here you must never tell a single soul" Queen Serenity said addressing the Gryffindors. "Yes, Professor" they all chorused. "COMET KNIGHT POWER!" Harry shouted as he was enveloped by a white light. When then light faded Harry was dressed in his Prince clothes, which were like Endymion's except instead of the trim being gold it was white. He did not need his glasses and in place of his scar, that was on the side of his forehead, was an upside down, white crescent moon to help tell the difference between Comet Lunarians and the actual Moon Lunarians.*

"Hotaru, Jedite, Raye, Malachite, Mina, Zoycite, and Amy you need to henshin" said Queen Serenity. "MERCURY GALACTIC POWER!" Amy said. "MERCURY STAR POWER!" Zoycite said. "VENUS GALACTIC POWER!" Mina said. "VENUS STAR POWER!" Malachite said. "MARS GALACTIC POWER!" Raye said. "MARS STAR POWER!" Jedite said. "SATURN GALACTIC POWER!" Hotaru said. Soon the seven teenagers were replaced with seven suited soldiers.

"Oh, and Harry this book is yours. It contains spells in your native language that only you can read and understand" Queen Serenity said handing Harry's book to him. "Okay, now that everything else is settled, I have a few words for all of you. I have no idea what you have learned in this class with your previous teachers but let me assure you that this will be no easy class. You will learn many spells and how to use them against all kinds of evil and the Dark Arts. Your final exams are based on how well your perform the spell against an evil being later on in the year. I will tell you this now, these two houses are my favorite and you will learn twice as much than Slytherin ever will" Queen Serenity said with a pause.

"Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw will also learn but not as much as the lot of you. Now, I believe I have covered all that I need to say so, please get out some parchment, quills, and ink and take very good notes on the spells that I'm about to show you because once I have shown you everyone of you will come to the front of the class and perform it. Are there any questions?" Queen Serenity said as Hotaru raised her hand. "Yes, Sailor Saturn?" Queen Serenity asked. "Majesty, I was wondering if you are going to teach us the spells from OUR books?" Sailor Saturn asked. "Yes" said Queen Serenity. "Will you teach it to the Gryffindors?" Sailor Saturn asked. "Only to those, who I know, are capable of handling it" replied Queen Serenity. "Oh" Sailor Saturn said.

"Now, if that is all the questions, let's get started" Queen Serenity said. "The first spell is called Angeloabnamus. This summons an angel. Each witch or wizard has their own distinctive angel with their own personality and characteristics. The purpose of the angel is to help you in a duel or fight against a creature and gives you extra power. It is a very difficult spell to perform and requires a lot of concentration and determination. Now, say it with me" Queen Serenity said. "Angeloabnamus" everyone yelled. "Wonderful, who would like to be the first to demonstrate the spell?" Queen Serenity asked.

"I will" Hermione said raising her hand. "Okay, Hermione. Come to the front of the class" Queen Serenity replied. Hermione then walked to the front of the class and got her wand out. "Now, say it like this. Angelo-ab-na-mus. Accent on the Angelo- and on the -mus. If you do it correctly a figure should appear behind you and be solid. I will award points to those whose angels come out solid and not ghostly" Queen Serenity said. "Right. Here goes. ANGELO-AB-NA-MUS!" Hermione yelled pointing her wand out in front of her. In a flash of light an Angel appeared behind her with light brown bushy hair, like hers, and wings, wearing a white gown.

"Excellent! 10 points to Gryffindor" Queen Serenity said. By the time class was almost up only four people remained, Princess Serenity, Prince Endymion, Prince Harry, and Prince Andrew. And Gryffindor had earned themselves 85 points while White Moon had earned themselves a soaring 110 points. "Next up is, Harry" Queen Serenity said as the room became deadly quiet. "ANGELO-AB-NA-MUS!" Harry yelled. In a flash of light an Angel appeared behind him with tousled black hair, wings, wearing his Prince clothes. "Very impressive, 15 points to White Moon" Queen Serenity said. Then Marquis Andrew went earning another 15 points followed by Prince Endymion who earned 25 points. Finally only Princess Serenity remained. "Whenever you're ready Serenity" Queen Serenity said as Serenity came to the front of the classroom. "ANGELO-AB-NA-MUS!" Serenity yelled. In a flash of silver light a magnificent Angel appeared behind her with her golden, silver highlighted hair which was down. Her Angel had silver eyes, and long pure white wings, wearing a white dress similar to her Princess dress but loads of more jewels, diamonds, crystals, and pearls on it. On her head she wore a crown of diamonds. On her wrist was a bracelet of pearls, around her neck was her and Endymion's Star Locket, the symbol of their love, and on her left ring finger was a 11 karat diamond ring accented with smaller 4 karat diamonds.

"I must say that is the most impressive besides Endymion's so I award White Moon another 25 points" Queen Serenity said. The total was now White Moon with 190 and Gryffindor 85. "That will be all for today and I am grateful for your behavior it was very good so I award Gryffindor 55 points" Queen Serenity said bringing the total up to White Moon 190 and Gryffindor 140 points. Then the bell rang signifying the end of class as everyone shuffled out. "What do we have last?" Harry asked Princess Serenity. "Transfiguration" Princess Serenity replied. "Oh" Harry replied as they headed to the Transfiguration classroom taught by Professor McGonagall. Once inside the classroom both Slytherin and White Moon sat down and waited for Professor McGonagall.

"I'm sorry I'm late class, I was dealing with something from early this morning" Professor McGonagall said as she came in, Malfoy following close behind. "Today class, we will learn how to change a button into a rat and back again" Professor McGonagall said to the class. "Now, please come up and get a button off my desk" Professor McGonagall addressed the class as they all shuffled to the front to get a button. "When you get back to your seat set the button on the desk and await further instructions" Professor McGonagall said. "Now, take your wand..." About an hour later when the bell rang they shuffled out of the classroom and towards the Great Hall for dinner.

~Great Hall~

"That was an interesting day" Sailor Mercury said as they all sat down at the White Moon table to eat. "Yeah, I can't wait until tomorrow" Princess Serenity said. "Me neither" Mercury Knight said. "Harry, just to let you know, we're all close friends here, don't be afraid to talk to us, we'll be there for you if you want to talk, okay?" Sailor Venus said. "Okay, thanks Venus" Prince Harry replied. "How did you know that she was Sailor Venus?" Sailor Mars asked. "I just know my Astronomy really well, Mars" Prince Harry replied with a grin. "Okay, I get your point, stop that already" Sailor Mars said with a huff. "Stop what?" Harry asked, grinning broadly. "UGH!" Mars said becoming fed up. "Don't mind her, she's always like that" Sailor Jupiter commented.

* * *

Continued in Ch. 9 . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Authors Notes** = only when he is henshined, when he is not everything goes back to what it was originally.


End file.
